Archangel
by odstrules21
Summary: Jaune just wanted to be in the family business. But when an accident almost took the life of his youngest sister, Jaune Arc took a vow. That no person; whether they be faunus or human, he would protect them. AU.
1. Prologue

**Soooo... hi? I don't know what exactly I'm supposed to say.**

**I would like to thank Coeur Al'Aran for use of his characters. Also check out his fics, they are awesome! Anyway enjoy and leave me a comment or pm me if you want. Any thoughts or constructive crit is welcome.**

**P.S- Please excuse my grammar mistakes.**

Archangel.  
Chapter one

(THREE YEARS BEFORE BEACON)

Smoke, ash and blood. Those were what Jaune tasted when he woke up. He tried to open his eyes only to be hit with what felt like a dagger piercing his skull. What had happend to cause the Bullhead to crash? Jaune started to think; 'Okay, we were flying over the forest. Pilot telling us that we had about thirty more minutes before we reached Ansel. Then Amber started to tell me-'

Wait.

Amber!

"Amber! Where are you?!" Jaune shouted, ignoring the pain that just shot through his body. He remembered now. Amber had started to tell him about a new up and coming band called the Achievement people or something, that's when the Grimm came. Struggling to get out of his harness, Jaune took the small pocket knife he always kept on him and cut the belt loose. Falling to the ground with a thud, he looked up and down what used to be the interior of the Bullhead which now had three long scratches from the front to the back of the roof.

A Nevermore? But how? They never got this big, at least people like his father made sure they didn't. Not this close to a settlement. He looked around one more time and still couldn't see Amber. Wincing at the pain in his left leg, he crawled out of the rear of the Bullhead and was hit by the stench of thick black smoke. Standing up, he trembled a little but soon regained his balance... Somewhat. The pain in his leg was acting up again,

'I hope it's not broken.'

And praying he didn't have a shard of metal in his leg. Seeing nothing, he returned his gaze to the carnage all around him. There was a opening in the trees where they had crashed, scorch marks on the ground from the Bullhead and a few downed trees...

And a gun.

Jaune snatched up the smg and checked the magazine. Thirty plus one, full mag, good. Racking the receiver and thumbing the safety off, 'And who said video games were bad?'  
He set out to find his little sister.

'Okay. I am in the middle of a Grimm infested forest with no Aura, a gun with one clip and a lost baby sister.' He was only fourteen dammit all to hell!

And right now, his sisters only hope.

Limping through the pain, he followed in the direction of a girls shoe prints.

Jaune was starting to think his sister was crazy or something.

It had been an hour of tracking through the forest and still no Amber. Stopping to catch his breath, Jaune noticed something else beside his sister's footsteps. It was a small indention in the dirt hidden partially by a bush. It looked like another set of tracks. Jaune praying to heaven that it wasn't what he thought it was, slowly moving the shrubbery aside, his fears were confirmed.

It was a paw print.

A very Large, paw print.

Catching his second wind, Jaune started to hurry in the direction of the two sets of tracks, cursing to himself as his leg began to act up again.  
Another five minutes found him at the entrance of a cave in the side of a mountain.(He hadn't even seen it at first, the forest being so thick.)  
And his sisters tracks led straight inside along with the what he knew had to be some type of wild animal or a Grimm.

'I'm not going to let anything happen to my little sister.' Jaune said to himself. Feeling the comfortable weight of the gun in his hands, he turned on the attached flashlight and stepped inside. He was instantly hit with the musty dampness of the cave, moving slowly and carefully, he rounded a corner and was awestruck at the size of the inner structure. Huge towering walls at least thirty feet on each side with a width of more than two hundred. The large cavern about the size of a fighting arena. Come to think about it; it Looked like an old fight arena. It even had indents on the ground that could pass as markers for rings. Several rotted wood boxes and other items were littered around the area.

And that's when Jaune saw the bones.

"Oh my Oum."

They were piled high about seven foot off to the right of the entrance and there was a mix of old weaponry scattered across the pile. There were swords,  
spears, shields, bows and armor of all kinds. Moving towards the pile with the quietness of a mouse, he inspected some of them. Most were worn beyond use, but there was a slight flash of silver as he roved across the pile. Reaching towards it, and wincing at every bone that rolled to the ground, he pulled the sword out of the mess of limbs and inspected it.

It was smaller than most of the swords he had seen, but the blade's weight was comfortable in his hands and had not rusted or tarnished at all. The leather around the handle had not cracked or degraded and was blue in color while the hilt and pommel was white. All in all it was a good weapon and probably had served its master well until the end. Looking around he found its sheath, when he went to pick it up something shifted and it expanded into a medium sized kite shield.

"Ok, now that will come in handy." Sliding it into the its sheath with ease, he hooked it onto his hip and continued deeper into the gloom of the ghostly cavern.

As he stepped through another archway, he heard growling... And... Crying?

Heart leaping into his mouth, he ran to the sound, ignoring the pain in his leg. Sliding around the next corner, he was greeted by three Beowolves.

And Amber right between them.

His sister was pushed all the way to the back of the corridor crying so hard it broke his heart. Jaune felt an unknown rage fill his very being. A rage pointed at the three monsters that put his sister, his precious little Amber, into this situation. He lifted the smg and screamed at the Grimm.

"Get away from her you murdering bastards!"

The Beowolves turned around to face the new threat but never got the chance as Jaune fired off a small burst into the closest Grimm. Shattering its bone white mask into a million pieces, piercing and killing the Beowolfe instantly. As the two other Beowolves broke into a mad dash to kill the human that dared kill their packmate. The first was met with a hail of bullets as Jaune emptied what was left of the magazine into the monsters body, catching a bullet to the eye, shoulder and finally the mouth, exiting out the back of its head in an explosion of blood and brain matter.

Gun making a useless clicking noise, Jaune swore and threw the empty weapon at the last remaining Grimm. It barelled through with no effort and slashed at him, almost taking his head off. Jaune rolled out of the way of the Grimm's claws, franticly pulling the sword he had picked up out of its sheath. It came free with a hiss of steal and was shinning brightly as the discarded flashlight of the gun illuminated the walls of the cave. Activating the shield that came with the sword, he let loose with a downward slash that would have cut a normal man in two. The Grimm having sensed the attack coming, leapt to its right and charged once more.

Jaune stepped back just as the Beowolves claws glanced off his shield, taking all the strength he had not to be knocked down by the force of the hit.  
He didn't have aura, but had been doing weight and light weapons training hoping that his father might give him a chance to be apart of the family business.  
When he looked down at the sheet of metal that had protected him, it didn't have a scratch on it. Damn that's good steel. The Beowolf closed the distance once more and attacked with the raw strength of twenty men in a sideways hit that made Jaune go flying to the side of the corridor he was in.

Agonizing pain flared through him as a protrusion of rock pierced through his right side. With tears in his eyes, he saw the monster that was to be his doom come over and stare into his soul with those beady red and yellow eyes. Sensing that he was out of the fight, the Beowolf turned its attention to its original prey, that sat in the same corner before the fight had even begun.

His little sister, Amber. Would die because he was to weak to save her.

"N-no." Was all Jaune could say as the Beowolf stalked forward silently. Releasing slow growls as it got closer to his sister who was sobbing into her hands.

If he had been stronger he could have killed this Monster.

'I'm sorry Amber. I failed you.' As the world started to turn black, Jaune could imagine his family at a funeral. Mourning their two children who had been taken away because he was not strong enough to protect them.

No...

No.

**No!**

* * *

Nothing would happen to his little sister! Not while he was still breathing dammit! A warm feeling moved around his body, like fire from an open flame on a cold winters night. He could feel the injuries starting to fix themselves - slowly granted, - but they were. And he could also feel the anger and rage from before come back.

And it came back with a _vengeance._

Picking himself up off the floor, Jaune gripped the hilt of the sword with newfound strength he had never imagined he could possess. And as the Beowolf came closer with its mouth open, about to tear into the tiny frightened girl before it. Its senses warning of danger from behind, it turned around to focus on the threat that dared to attack...

Only to have a steal blade cleave itself through it's head and cut clear to the floor.

Amber slowly moved her hands out of the way as she heard the scrape of metal echo through the cave. Looking through lidded, teary eyes, she saw her big brother standing over the body of the monster that had tried to kill her, slipping a sword she had never seen before into a sheath on his side. A white,  
glowing light surrounding him as he limped his way towards her, looking like the most scraggly knight from one her old story books. She could see blood on him from a wound on his right side. The blood was dry but it was still blood, and that scared her a little.

He stood there, staring at her.

Another twinge of fear shot through her, she pushed it out before it could take root.

"Jaune?"

* * *

"Jaune?"

Jaune snapped out of his anger induced funk when he heard Amber speak. When he looked down he saw that Amber had several cuts and scratches across her body.  
Something clicked inside his brain reminding him of what he had just done. That's when the fatiuge hit. Crashing to his knee's, panting on the floor feeling all his muscles try to turn to knots, he looked back up to his sister.

"A-Amber... Are you okay?" He wheezed.

She just looked at him until without warning; she crawled up and wrapped her thin arms around his neck and started to cry.

"J-Jaune I was so scared! I-I couldn't get away! I thought I was going to d-die!"

That's what got him. Jaune started to sob along with his sister, taking comfort in the way she clung to his chest. She was still alive, he saved her. She didn't die because he was to weak. Standing up with his sister holding onto his body as though he was her last life-line, he whispered in her ear.

"Lets go home."

She pulled apart and slid down to stand on the floor looking up to him. The tears had stopped but you could still see the trails they left behind. He took the corner of his battered hoodie and wiped them off her cheeks. When she would normally squirm in his grip if he tried to do that any other time; she stayed perfectly still this time. With her pretty face as clean as he could get it, he took her hand and led them out of the gloom and doom of the cave. Never once did he let go of her hand. Even when they walked past the burning Bullhead. Even when Amber started to get tired as the adrenaline wore itself out of her body and he carried her on his back.  
Even when his muscles were burning from pain and exhaustion.

He never let go. Only doing so when the town militia ran from the guard house as he walked through the front gates of Ansel, four agonizing hours of walking later. Just as his vision started to go black. He made a vow.

'I Jaune Arc do swear that when any life be at risk of harm, whether they be my family, my friends or strangers. Humans or Faunus. I will protect them to the best of my abilities or until my dying breath. On my word as an arc I do swear.'

As the darkness came, the only thing that was in his memory was the beautiful face of his little sister. And the adventure that awaited him.

Oh. And the pain... _Ouchy._

* * *

**Well that is the end of chapter one! Wow! that took me awhile to write. I will put this upfront though; I have no beta and I'm checking through these by myself. I don't have an easy time with grammar and will probably have a lot of mistakes in that area. But I will continue this story to the best of my abilities. All I ask for is patience throughout. And if you like please leave a review. Thank you and Rookie out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all you beautiful people! This is honestly surprising, I never thought this would take off like this. (Not that I'm complaining)**  
**So here it is! Chapter two of Archangel. Again thanks to Coeur Al' Aran for use of some of his characters.**

**Now I am going to have a few things in my authour notes section explaining some parts to come later in this story.**

**So without further ado!**

* * *

Archangel

Chapter two.

So this was Beacon.

Jaune thought as he walked through the large doors of the Acadamy. It was rather impressive if said so himself. With its magnificeint spires that seemed to touch the sky, and its long stone pathways. It almost reminded him of a castle from the old stories he used to read. Heh... Already thinking of home, what would his mother say?

'You've only been gone for ten hours and you're already homesick? How are you going to be a Huntsman if you can't be on your own for ten minutes?'

Eh... Something along those lines. At least he didn't puke on the ride up, apparently getting thrown out of Bullheads three times a week for two years works wonders for motion sickness. Damn his fathers training was brutal, and it had been on his request.

Ever since they almost lost Amber he had hounded his father to train him. To prevent something like that from ever happening again. When his father relented it had been on one condition; that he would put Jaune through hell for the next three years to catch him up to that of a Hunter in training. It wasn't easy and it wasn't quick, but he went from a buffoon swinging a sword in a cave, to a buffoon that could kill swaths of Grimm by himself. His father taught him everything from swordsmanship to basic weapon training. He could decapitate a Beowolf with a flick of his wrist and could kill one just as easy with a well placed round to the head. Hell he could even fly a Bullhead. It was that little tidbit which is where he found himself now. In the middle of Beacon Academy.

"Hey fella! You lost or something?"

Jaune turned to see who had called out to him. It was a brown haired young woman that was wearing a berret with a brown turtle neck sweater and black tactical pants. She was also wearing dark aviator shades. She was acompanied by another brown haired Huntress in training that wore mostly brown colored clothing except for a few aspects. Said young woman had a camera hanging on her side as well. She was also a Faunus. A Bunny Faunus. Figuring it might be rude to stare any longer Jaune said hello.

"Not really, just admiring the sights that Beacon has to offer."

"I could see that." Berret said. "And are my friend and I those sights?"

Ah, she caught him did she? "Heh, sorry about that." He said as he scratched the back of his head in embarresment. She just smiled while camera looked just as embarresed as he did.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I know I'm hard to resist." She laughed good naturedly, showing that she took no offense.

Jaune offered his hand. "Jaune Arc, miss... ?"

"Adel, Coco Adel and this little bunny's name is Velvet." Coco replied as she shook his hand.

"H-hello." She smiled nervously.

'Oh damn that is cute.'

"Nice to meet you both. I don't suppose you two are students are you?" He asked.

"Yep!" Coco confirmed. "Leader and member of team CFVY. Didn't think you new bloods would be arriving till tomorrow though."

He shrugged. "Eh, thought it would be nice to get a feel for the place you know? That and get some last minute training in for tomorrow."

Coco had a gleem in her eye that if Jaune was being honest, he did not like one little bit.

"Training huh? Well hotstuff. Me and Vel here were going to do some training of our own. Don't suppose you'd like ta join in huh?"

Hmm... Well. What was the harm? "Sure." He said.

"Great! But your gonna need to wear something other than a longsleeve shirt and blue jeans for that."

Well, she was right about that.

"Good thing my armor and weapons are in the luggage area then. Point me in the right direction and I'll meet you girls there in a little bit." Coco and Velvet gave him a basic description of the training building and headed off. Meanwhile Jaunes heart was racing in his chest as he was walking to collect his armor. Time to show what he was made of.

"Coco are you sure about this?" Velvet asked as she was sitting in the stands of the training arena. "He just got here and he is probably tired after his trip."

"Nonsense, he said himself that he was going to do some anyway. Now he has the chance to train with me instead!"

"Well I just don't want you to break him is all. He seems like a nice fellow and when we were introduced he did not glance once at my ears or make any comments about them." Which was something Velvet liked instantly about the boy. He looked and talked to her as if she were a person and not an animal. Of course Coco had to ruin her thoughts about the moment.

"Ooo. Does bunny wunny have the hots for blondie?" She asked with that same insufferble smirk she had when she teased one of them.

Red did not begin to describe the color of Velvet's face. "COCOOO! Don't say things like that!" She yelped.

Coco just rolled her eyes. "You gotta admit that he filled in that shirt rather nicely. And his ass as he was walking away? Mmm moma like."

Velvet pressed her ears against the top of her head. "Stop iiiiiit." Although she would concede that he was rather good looking. But before her friend could make her face change any more colors, the door to the arena opened and a single male made his way down.

Coco whistled. "Damn blondie, you clean up good."

Velvet had to agree. Oh, and pick her jaw up off the floor. As Jaune was making his way down the stairs, Velvet could only think of one word to describe him:

_Heavy._

Coco could only think of one word to describe him: _Sexy._

Jaune was wearing steel armor from his head down to his boots. (**FOR REFERENCE LOOK UP SKYRIM EBONY ARMOR**) It was a brilliant sheen of white. With yellow trimming on the pauldrons, bracers, chest and shin pieces. On his left pauldron was his family crest, two cresent moons. And on his right was the word, Archangel. Attached to his hip was a sword of the same paint style except with blue leather wrapped around the hilt. On his opposite was a holster attached to the thigh plate itself, the handgun he was sporting was quite large. (**DESERT EAGLE**) He also had several pouches that were wrapped around his midsection and there was an eight inch combat knife strapped to the top of his chest plate.

Jaune removed his helmet and held it at his side as he ran his other armoured glove through his locks. "Thanks."

"How do you even move in all that? " Velvet asked.

Jaune laughed a bit before explaining. "This armor was a gift from my father. When we recieved my acceptance letter he went into his private armory and gave me this suit. He told me that it's been handed down from generation-to-generation for the last few hundred years. He said if I was going to be a Huntsman, then I was gonna need armor that could keep up. As for my mobility; my father said the suit was forged with gravity dust laced throughout the armor itself. Thus the wearer has no difficulty moving, running or using their weapons."

"That's impressive."

"Yeah, realy it just feels like wearing a heavy jacket. That's about it."

"Ok blondie. You ready to have some fun?" Coco asked as she got into a basic combat stance. (Well... As basic as you can get when your purse is a minigun.)

Jaune put his helmet back on and assumed the stance his father taught him. "Ready on you."

"Heh, how 'bout a friendly wager?" Coco asked with a smile.

"What do you got in mind?"

"Winner gets to pick one thing the loser has to do. Deal?"

Jaune thought about it for a moment, then smiled. Wait... Right. The helmet. She couldn't see his face. "Yeah, I'm in. Lets go shall we?"

Coco smiled darkly as she shifted her purse to its gun form. "Mommy needs a new pair of shoe's. And your buying."

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh... Heh, heh. Ha Ha!"

Velvet couldn't help herself. Seeing the look of her best friends face when Jaune got the last hit and knocked her out of the ring. In a tournament style fight, that was game. And Coco just lost to a first-year. No... Wait. He's not even a first-year! That's even better! HAHAHAHA!

"Oh Coco, you just made my day."

Coco just sat on the bench guzzling down water with the fiercest pout she had ever seen in the last year and a-half. Jaune was on the other side of Velvet quenching his thirst as well.

"Hey, she almost had me there for a minute. She just wasn't expecting my Greatsword. If she would have attacked while it was shifting, she would have beat me." Jaune replied honestly. It had been a close fight. His last ditch effort was to activate his sword's wildcard, he didn't exactly _want_ to. But hey, he won didn't he?

"Just what all do you have up your sleeves mister blonde wonder? Why didn't you tell me your sword got bigger? No pun intended."

The dirty pun went completely over Jaune's head. "This coming from the girl that is carrying a freaking _minigun_ in her _purse_." Jaune deadpanned.

"...So?" Coco asked.

Jaune stared at Velvet who in turn just shrugged.

"Well blondie it was fun. But we got to go get some supplies from the city before the Bullhead service quits." Coco said as she got up and collected her items. Velvet said her goodbyes as well and the girls left for the docks.

'Well it is pretty late, better go see the Headmaster.' Jaune had just left the sparing room and was heading for the reception desk when something stopped him. He gasped as a purple field wrapped around his body, he couldn't move!

"I don't know _who_ you are or _how_ you got into this school, but you're coming with me. NOW."

Damn those green eyes were beautiful. Wait... Why does this woman look like she wants to kill him?

* * *

**Chapter two complete! Ha Haaa! As port would say. (Awkward silence) OOOOKK... Moving on. Sorry this one isn't as long as the last but I wanted to get this out before Christmas. So Jaune's new characteristics have been thrown out there. What do y'all think? And team CFVY in da house! And who could the other be? Hmm... Stern attitude, purple aura, green eyes?**

**No idea.**

**As for why I decided to use ebony armor, there are three reasons:**

**First - It is BADASS.**

**Second - It is BADASS.**

**Third - It's the one of the more believable armor's I could find. Seriously, have you seen the others? I wanted to try to keep it as 'Jauney' as possible, that's why it's white and yellow. And matches his faithful and trusty Crocea mors that he found** **in the cave. But wait, both are the same color pattern as the each other? _Coincidence_? We'll have to see. ;)**

**So I want to address updates. I will try to have a new chapter every one-to-two weeks. So bare with me. Also if someone wants to draw a new art for this story go for it. I found this on google so if the potential artist finds this story and doesn't want it used, please let me know and I'll take it down and replace it. And this I PROMISE you. I WILL NOT abandon this fic. If I lose interest (which I won't) then I will give it an ending, along with all my future fics. So anyway, comment and leave a review if you want, no pressure. I am super excited with how Archangel started, so thanks to you all. Future chapters will be longer, no lie on that.**

**Rookie out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! Welcome to the third installment of Archangel. Couple things I want to list off right quick.**

**1\. No this will not be a harem fic.**

**2\. I will eventually start to go into some of Jaunes backstory as the main plot progresses.**

**3\. I will try to make these longer Ok? Get it? Got it? Good. **

**Sorry this is so short. Make it up to you next chapter!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Archangel.

Chapter three.

"So who do we have here?"

"Jaune Arc sir."

"Ah, Mr. Arc. We were not expecting you until tomorrow. Has anything changed?"

"Oh, nothing Headmaster. Just wanted to be early. Mom always said to be punctual."

"Well Mr. Arc, I can certainly agree with her in those regards."

"Thank you sir. Uh, sir?"

"Yes Mr. Arc?"

"Why am I still upside down?"

"Ask Glynda."

_THUD._

_Ooooow..._

"(cough), my appologies Mr. Arc. I did not intend to have suspended like that for so long, I was lost in thought." Ms. 'Glynda' explained as she coughed into her fist.

Miss? Mrs? Who cares. Jaune brushed himself off. Not like there was alot of dirt on the floor anyway, hell you could probably eat off this floor. This floor in question was the Headmaster's office on the top floor of Beacons main tower. Why so many floors? And what was with all the clock decor? And why was the Headmaster smiling like this was a common occurrence?!

"Are you alright Mr. Arc?"

"Yeah I'm good. You can call me Jaune if you want. Mister makes me sound old."

The Headmaster let out a small chuckle before leaning back in his seat and taking a sip from his coffee cup."Okay, Jaune. But you do have me at a bit of a disadvantage, you see, students were not supposed to start to arrive until tomorrow. So we do not have housing arrangments setup yet. And as I recall, you need Beacon certified Bullheads to enter this acadamy's airspace. How did you even get up here?"

Huh, that explained the looks the dock workers gave him. "Uh, personal airship?"

"I was not aware that your family had their own aircraft. Is this a new feature?"

"Oh, uh, not really. It was one of the ships we use to send out our employees. I asked if they were going to pass anywhere near Vale and they said yes so I asked if they could drop me off on the way here."

"Oh?" The Headmaster looked intrigued. "And where were your employee's off to, if I may ask?"

"Oh that's ok. They were going to assist a Faunus village about three hours south of here."

"Mr. Arc if I may ask you something." 'Glynda' asked as she made her way to stand beside the Headmaster.

Jaune nodded.

"Thank you. I am not currently aware of what your family does. Could you enlighten me a little?"

"Sure. By the way, I never did get your name Ma'am." He sure as heck wasn't going to call her 'Glynda' all the time.

"Oh, my apologies. My name is Glynda Goodwitch, secondary Headmistress of Beacon Acadamy.

Head... mistress?

Fudge.

"U-uh, nice to meet you Ma'am." Jaune shakily held out his hand. Had he been thinking that the Headmistress of Beacon was sexy?! Well she is... But that's not the point! He thought she was a secretary!

"Nice to meet you as well Mr. Arc. Now, what exactly _is it_ that your family does?"

Falling back into familiar territory, Jaune wasn't as nervous. "Well, I guess you could say that we're private contractors."

Miss Goodwitch choked a little. "What was that? I don't think I heard you right. Did you say you were mercenary's?"

"Oh no no no. What I mean by that is we're like a small security company. You know, like bodyguards." Jaune clarified.

"Ah, I see. Thank you for clearing that up Mr. Arc."

"No problem Miss Goodwitch."

"So now that introductions are over. Glynda, could you show Mr. A-" Jaune frowned. "Ah, sorry about that. Glynda could you show Jaune around campus? Seeing as he is a potential student, he would get a tour anyway, might as well show him where everything is beforehand. And I will arrange sleeping accommodations for you as well. I assume we still have a few abandoned dorms you could use for the first night, but I will ask that you spend your second night with the rest of the applicants tomorrow in the meeting hall. Is that understood?"

"Yes Headmaster." Jaune nodded as well.

"Good. Glynda can you show Jaune around while I deal with the necessary paperwork?"

"Yes Headmaster."

"Thank you. Now, it was a pleasure meeting you Jaune." Ozpin extended his hand forward.

"A pleasure as well Headmaster. I look forward to attending Beacon." Jaune met him halfway as they shook hands, both taking in each other's strength.

Miss Goodwitch cleared her throat after a few seconds. "Mr. Arc can you wait for me in the foyer for a few minutes as I discuss a couple of matters with the Headmaster?"

Jaune blinked "Uh, yeah sure."

"Thank you, it will only be a few minutes. I will be out there shortly." She said as Jaune walked over to the elevator. Making semi-loud thumps as he did. He was, after all, still wearing his armor.

'Hmm, wonder what their going to talk about.'

* * *

"What is on your mind Glynda?" Ozpin asked. He didn't think that there was anything he forgot to mention. Of course Glynda was always getting on his case for not taking a more serious attitude with the students.

"I take it you have not seen the bout Miss Adel and Mr. Arc had in training arena number four?" Glynda asked as she crossed her arms.

Ah, that. "If you are referring to the fight Mr. Arc won against Miss Adel, then yes I have already seen it. And I must say, for someone that had seven years worth of training crammed into three, he handles himself pretty well."

Glynda hummed in agreement. "Yes he does. Especially if he can beat a second-year Huntress-in-training. Granted it was only won when Mr. Arc used his weapon's secondary function, but it was still impressive."

"Agreed. And he did not have the atitude of someone who likes to revel in their victory. Complimenting Miss Adel even though she had lost and pointing out openings to utilize later." Which was rare among some of the student body, most would have been flaunting their victory over a second-year like a small child over a grand prize. Then of course there was the matter of Jaune's armor.

"Something on your mind Ozpin?" Glynda asked as she took a slightly more relaxed stance.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. Just wondering about some distant legends I just recalled. Nothing serious. Besides, wouldn't want to keep Mr. Arc waiting would we?"

"No we wouldn't. Good evening Headmaster."

"Good evening Glynda." As Ozpin looked back down to his terminal, he sighed. "Glynda, Mr. Arc can wait. It seems there is an incident occurring in Vale at the moment. At a dust shop apparently."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to get out. I have a wacky school schedule and chapters will be a few weeks apart. But! They will be longer than these first few. So, what do y'all think of this one so far?**  
**We get a small glimpse into Jaune's family life and what could be so interesting about his armor that it caught the headmaster's eye? Find out next time on Jaune Arc: Archangel! Like and review, pm me if you want.**

**P.S. Does anyone know the name of Coco's weapon? It hit me as I was writing the Coco-Jaune fight description and it keeps bugging me.**

**Rookie out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, sup? I have recently discovered the joy of 'Popstars' by K/da (ft. Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE, Jaira Burns). Now it wont get out of my head and I listen to it whenever I write these nowadays.**

**Is this normal?**

**If not please send help.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

*Country rooooaaads, take me hooome, to the plaaaace I beeelong, West Mantle, mountain m-* THUD.

Jaune thumped the snooze button on his alarm clock with one hand while he rubbed his eye's with the other. The dull red light read four a.m.

"Time to start the day." Jaune mused to himself. Doing his normal set of exercises that consisted of running in place for ten minutes, forty jumping jacks, forty push-ups, twenty burpees and some light yoga. Hey if it works, it works. Then he went about his normal chores. Considering the room he was staying in was actually one of the extra staff rooms he felt obligated to clean it.  
After he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth, he went and made up the bed, bagged up the small amount of trash that he accumulated and really just looked around for anything out of place. Throwing on a clean black t-shirt that hugged his form rather nicely and with a faded set of slightly torn blue jeans joining a set of black tactical boots.

After all was said and done, he slipped his faithful sword into his sheath. This was the sword that had given himself and his sister Amber another shot at life. All those years ago when his father had examined it he said that it was a very, very old sword. Saying that it had to at least be one-to-two hundred years old. As his father Samuel handed it back to him in their home, his sister asked what its name was.

* * *

FLASHBACK.

* * *

"Name?" Jaune had asked.

"Yeah." Amber replied. "All Hunters name their weapon's."

Jaune held a finger to his chin. "I hadn't thought about that. Well guess I should if I'm going to be a Huntsman."

"Hunters bane?" His father offered.

"Ancient disdain?" Amber threw in.

"Nah. Hm, what do I call you?" Jaune was at a loss.

"Hmm. How about Crocea Mors?"

Jaune and the others glanced in the direction of the voice. It was Coral.

"What does it mean?" Jaune asked his sister that had until this moment been silent.

"Its old Valean. It means 'Yellow Death'." Coral explained.

"...Crocea Mors..." Jaune tasted the name then smiled as he looked at Coral. "I think that'll work."

* * *

FLASHBACK ENDS.

* * *

Jaune chuckled as he gripped Crocea Mors in his left hand. "Well old girl, ready to become legend?" He liked to think that if his sword could talk it would say 'Ever since we killed those Beowolves in that cave.' Slinging his pack over his shoulder, he stepped outside only to almost run into Miss Goodwitch.

"Oh! Pardon me. I wasn't expecting you to be up so early Mr. Arc."

"No it was my fault Miss Goodwitch. I should have been watching where I was going. My apologies."

Miss Goodwitch stared for a moment before she gave him a small smile. "Well I can certainly say that it is refreshing to see a teenager with such good manners."

Jaune scratched the back of his head with a faint dusting of red arcoss his face. "T-thanks Miss Goodwitch. My mother beat them into me. Along with my sister's of course."

"Oh? I didn't know you had siblings. It was not mentioned in your folder."

Jaune just nodded his head before explaining. "Yeah my father started taking out our family listing about three years after he started his business. Considering what and who my family works with."

"And who would that be?" She asked.

"Well for starters; my family is a Huntsman owned organization that specializes in just about everything. From search and rescue to search and destroy. We also give and deliver aid to outlying settlements and towns including a little a little bit if humanitarian work as well."

To say Miss Goodwitch was shocked would be an understatement. "Really? Well I must say that I'm thoroughly surprised that I have never heard of your family's business at all. How is such a thing possible?"

Jaune gave a rather large sigh as he continued. "Mostly due to bad publicity more than likely. Not everyone likes what we stand for. Or our hiring practices."

"Why would that be Mr. Arc?"

"Heh, thought I said that it was alright to call me by my first name." They both let out a small chuckle before he resumed. "Anyway, it's probably due to the fact that we hire Faunus. And that we save Faunus and give aid to Faunus and have been known to push for stronger rights for Faunus citizens."

It was Glynda's turn to let out a sigh. "Yes, that might be a few of the reasons. Have you tried to fix it?"

"Yeah, quite a few times actually. But on the bright side our name still gets out, mostly through our employees or through people that we've helped. It's not the best but we make a fair profit."

"Well I suppose that's all you can ask for. I rather enjoyed our conversation Mr. Arc. It was... Nice." Miss Goodwitch said as she shook his hand.

"Yes it was. I hope we can have more of them in the future Ma'am."

Glynda shot him a semi-amused, semi-sarcastic smile. "Oh? I do believe you'll need to get through iniation first before you start to make plans Mr. Arc."

Jaune laughed while Glynda joined in a few seconds later. "Oh I'm gonna get in. And I look forward to being in your class. Combat if I'm not mistaken?"

Glynda nodded. "Yes it is, but we'll have to see if you make it first."

"Oh you can count on that. Have a good day Miss Goodwitch." Jaune waved as the two departed with Glynda giving a curt wave as well before saying in a hushed breath. "I hope you do Jaune. If your not careful you just might make my favorites list."

* * *

"Wow. So this is Beacon huh?" Yang was quite impressed by what the school boasted. Compared to some of the other Academies Beacon was one of the best if not the best. "What do you think Ruby? Ruby?"

"Oh she has a collapsible staff! And he has a fire sword!"

Or her sister could just geek out on the weapons the other students were carrying. (By the way I don't remember all of the words in that scene, sorry)

"Why do I need to try to make more friends if I have you?" Ruby asked as she folded up Crescent Rose.

"WellmyfriendsarheresoI'mgonnagoseeyabye!" And Yang was gone in a whirlwind.

"Wait! Shouldn't we head to our dorms?! Do we have Dorms? I don't know-oof!

"Watch where you're going you dolt!"

* * *

Jaune was walking along Beacons entrance path as all the 'new bloods' as Coco liked to call them, made their way through the grounds. He himself was taking a walk to get some fresh air and take a better look around. In fact it was not more than two hours ago that he did a light jog around the campus to get a feeling for it's full size. Which was rather large. But upon clearing the newcomers he heard an explosion.

'The hell?'

Jaune broke into a slow jog to see if he could find what had made the 'boom' he had heard. That is when he saw them. Two girls, one on the ground while the other was shouting at the other.  
The one in the white left with a huff as the one on the red fell into a heap on the ground and muttered a "Welcome to Beacon."

Heh, she acted just like Amber.

"Hey. Need a hand?"

"Thanks."

"Name's Jaune by the way."

"Ruby."

Twenty minutes later.

Ruby and Jaune were walking along one of Beacons many pathways when she stopped and said. "So... I've got this." As she deployed her 'baby'.

"Woah, is that a scythe?" Damn that thing was huge. If it was a dude carrying that he would ask if he was trying to compensate for something but... He did have a greatsword.

"Yep! But it's also a high impact customizable sniper rifle."

Jaune let out a low whistle. "Nice."

"Thanks." Ruby had a slight blush. "what do you got?"

"Oh just this." Jaune said as he unsheathed his sword and shield as Ruby let out a 'ooooooh'

"Can it do anything else?"

"Hm?"

"You know, like shift into something else?"

Jaune smiled before he sheathed Crocea Mors and pressed the release for the mecha-shift function. Ruby stood there in awe as Jaune's shortsword became his greatsword.

"Ooooh! That thing is huge! Can I hold it!? Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

Jaune laughed at her antics before saying sure. As he gently handed it to Ruby she forgot to adjust for the weight change and almost fell forward if not for Jaune catching her and setting her upright.

"Wow how heavy is this thing?" Ruby asked. Trying and failing to hold it in her small arms. Jaune just laughed again as he took it and returned it to its original form.

"Oh about seventy-five pounds in its greatsword form, about forty-two for the shield and thirty four for the sword."

_Seventy-five pounds?!_ Ruby thought to herself. Her Crescent Rose weighed in at just above thirty-six! "How do you carry all that?"

"Eh, you get used to it."

Used to it and looking like him was two different things. Ruby had seen some of the other girls ogling him as they left her impromptu blast crater. Jaune was very well toned, or as Yang would say.

A _hunk._

Annnd now her face was flushed. Thanks Yang.

"Hey Ruby, we need to start heading to the welcoming ceremony."

"Y-yeah, l-lead on." Hopefully he couldn't see her face.

* * *

Jaune waved to Ruby as she ran to a blond girl that had been trying get her attention. She succeeded and now he was alone.

"Well where am I going to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to? Oh well. Might as well get a good seat." As Juane walked away, a certain redhead was eyeballing him. And liking what she was seeing. (Sorry again, but I am not even going to try to wright Ozpins speech. Sue me. Maybe in the future.)

"Did he seem kinda off or something? Or was it just me?" Yang asked.

"No there was something going on." Ruby wasn't sure on what to think on how the Headmaster spoke throughout his speech. "It was like he got some bad news or something."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking. Hey wanna go check out where we'll be sleeping tonight?" Yang asked, she also wanted to try to get a good spot if what Miss Goodwitch said was true that they would be sleeping on the floor their first night.

"Yeah sounds good."

* * *

Jock, jock, jock and more jocks. Jaune shook his head as he was walking through the ballroom they had been assigned for their sleeping quarters. He grumbled about his sister's choice in comfort. Why you may ask? Beacause while Jaune was packing for Beacon one of his sister's- Amber to be exact -saw that he had packed his onesie. While he went to the bathroom she snatched the very form of comfort itself and took it outside and scorched it. Jaune cried tears of sorrow as the bunny met its fiery demise. So instead of his bunny onesie, he was clad in his black jogging shorts with a white tank-top and black socks. Finding a relatively quiet place, he started to unroll his sleeping bag when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Jaune. How are you settling in?"

Jaune smiled as he addressed his new friend. "Hi Velvet. Good, settling in just fine. Just wish I had my onesie."

Velvet just stared at him with a blank expression until she started to giggle, then the dam burst open into full blown laughter. Jaune gave her a weak glare.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. But those things are the most comfortable sleepwear on the planet." Jaune knew they were kinda childish, but if it ain't broke why fix it? Meanwhile Velvet continued to laugh, she even started to roll on the floor at one point. They were also drawing a lot of attention.

"Uh, you gonna be ok Velvet? Velvet?"

"Hehehe, ha ha. You're going to have to giv- Ha -give me a m-moment Jaune. Hehehe..." Velvet almost couldn't believe her ears when Jaune said he had a onesie, these last few days were definitely the best she'd had at Beacon to date. First, Yatsu had asked her if she wanted to get something to eat sometime, which was basically asking if she wanted to go on a date. Second, they met Jaune who didn't care if she was a Faunus and treated her like any other person. Third, Coco lost her first fight since coming to Beacon, which brought her down a peg. And now Jaune: who looked so badass in all his armor the other day. Fully admits to owning a onesie, this week was definitely one of the best she had had in a long time. He kept looking at her like a kicked puppy, it was so funny!

"You know, I could just leave if this is what you're going to be doing all night." Whoops.

"S-sorry Jaune. I really wanted to know how you were doing and then you mentioned... That. Sorry for laughing so hard." No she wasn't, "Anyway, how are you?"

"I was doing just fine but now I don't know." He said with crossed arms and a pout.

"Oh don't be like that! You're the one who (**snort**) brought it up."

Jaune let out a sigh and a gentle chuckle. "Yeah I did bring that upon myself didn't I? Well I'm just bummed that my sister got rid of it." He wasn't going to tell her how Amber got rid of it,  
hell the thing was a bunny onesie. Plus the fact that Amber burned it, shit might give Velvet- who is a rabbit Faunus -nightmares.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a sister. What's she like?" Velvet asked. They were both leaning against the wall of the ballroom at this point so as to give better comfort.

"Amber? Well out of my seven sisters, she's probabley the most spoiled. She is the youngest of us all so she gets treated like a princess."

"_S-seven_?!" Jaune had seven sisters?! She thought three was a lot! Were his parents part rabbit Faunus? "You really have seven sisters? For real?"

"Yeah, here look." Jaune reached into his rucksack and pulled out his wallet. Flipping it open there was a picture that contained the most blonds Velvet had ever seen at any given time. Two adults on either end with eight children sandwiched between them. And smack dab right in the middle was Jaune. Wearing a black hoodie with a bunny on it. Figures.

"Your family looks really nice."

"Yeah they are."

Velvet stood up and Jaune did the same. "Well it was lovely chatting with you Jaune but I'm going to have to head back to my dorm. Good luck in initiation tomorrow. We'll be rooting for you." Velvet tried to shake Jaune's hand but he looked at it like it was a snake.

"Come here you." Jaune pushed her hand away and enveloped her in a good old Arc family hug. Velvet blushed up a storm but eventually embraced him back. Hey, she make fun a da onesie, she get da Arc hug. After they released each other Jaune continued.

"Velvet were friends, handshakes are for strangers." Velvet looked at him nervously and started to wring her hands together. What was up with her? "What's wrong?"

"You might not want to do that here."

Jaune blinked. "Do what?"

She took a deep breath before releasing a sigh. "Let people know that you're my friend."

Jaune recoiled. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Well some people still have the Faunus Wars fresh in their minds and that trickles down to their children. Which most don't care about. But some absorb their parents anger towards the Faunus. And Faunus sympathizers. So some of these Hunters-in-training might not like that you have affiliations with me or when you say that you're my friend."

Jaune was in shock. Was she right? He took a look around and sure enough, there was a group a girls across from him talking with a couple of the jocks he saw earlier. They looked at him and started snickering.

"Man that guy is nice to look at but he's hanging out with that _Faunus_."

"Oh I bet he's into that kinky stuff with animals."

"Ew, gross. You think so?"

"I mean look at the way he held onto her. It's obvious right?"

"Hehehehehehe!"

Jaune just stayed there for a minute before moving over to his rucksack. Curious, Velvet asked what he was doing.

"Oh I forgot that I had something FOR THE LADIES." He said that last part loud enough for them to hear. They looked back over to him and Velvet, they themselves with curious expressions. They started to come over and that's when Velvet figured out what Jaune was doing. _THAT_ is when the shit hit the fan.

_THAT_ is when the girls from earlier started to back up with their hands in the air saying it was a joke. That they didn't mean it and that they were sorry. What brought this reaction out you may ask? Well people start to get a little nervous when someone pulls a freaking sword out of their bigass backpack.

"What was that you called my friend here? An animal? Ooooh... Not a good idea."

Velvet grabbed his arm and he turned to look at her. "Jaune! Let it go, they're not worth your time."

"They said you were an animal! I will not let them insult you like that Velvet."

Velvet just looked him in the eye and smiled. "Jaune it's ok. I'm used to it by now so it doesn't bother me all that much anymore. But knowing that you consider yourself my friend means the world to me. So as your friend, don't do this. It's not worth losing a chance to go to Beacon."

Velvet was right. Taking another look around he noticed that some of the others were staring at them, wondering what was going to happen. One had a scroll in hand. Jaune took a deep breath and let it out through his nostrils. Of course Velvet was right, he had almost started something that could have possibley gotten him kicked out of Beacon before it even started.

He scratched the back of his head and appoligised. "Thanks Velvet, for stopping me before I did something stupid. Sorry."

She smiled back. "No propblem Jaune, anytime for a friend. I'll see you tomorrow Jaune."

"Bye Velvet."

A small part of Jaune still wanted to go over and kick those girl's asses but he set that part aside. Shaking his head he laid down on his sleeping bag and began wondering what tomorrow would hold.

* * *

Two amber eyes watched as the blond boy laid back on his sleeping mat. 'Why would he come to the defense of that Faunus girl so quickly? A friend? Lover? He looked like he was about to go to war with those... _Rude_ girls from earlier. But she stopped him. Interesting.'

"You started it!"

"You are the one that almost blew us up!"

"Would you guys let it go! It's time to go to sleep!"

'Of course more observations will have to wait for later.' Blake thought as she set her bookmark into the new page. Initiation was tomorrow anyway. She brought the candlestick she had to her lips and blew it out, which in turn bathed the room in darkness. Much to the gratitude of some.

"Hey I can't see!"

And the chargin of others, oh well.

* * *

**Chapter four is done and dusted! Ha Haaaa! Well how about the story so far? I'm kinda 'eh...' on this chapter 'cause it's longer than the others and I kinda felt like I was rambling a few times. So let me know if this was any good and if I should keep doing short ones or try to keep making longer ones, or maybe a happy medium? I feel like I should say like and subscribe but that's youtubes thing.**

**Oh and the tables keep turning! I got development with Ruby, Velvet and Blake. With a little bit of Glynda on the side;)**

**Care to guess who I want to pair him with yet? Hmmm? I like Lancaster, I like Jaune x Velvet ships (Which there are not enough of.) And I am a fan of the drunken mariage fics. But there is more to come!**

**So the Rookie is out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why are all the freaking good games coming out with battle passes?! I'm playing four right now that I have to grind on and it's driving me nuts!**

**Anyway, here's the initiation chapter, have fun.**

* * *

Weiss Schnee was a woman of character, poise, grace and pride. She had always recieved perfect grades and had the best training money could buy,well, that along with her sister's training of course. She never let her name affect her either, she proved to her father that she should go to whatever Acadamy she wished. Which lead her here, to Beacon. And to a very famous championship fighter that her fans nicknamed 'the Invincible Girl'.

"Well, what do you think about us being on a team together?" She asked.

"That sounds... Grand." Pyrrah let out a strained smile as plastic as Pumpkin Pete's cereal. 'Great. Another one of those people.'

Meanwhile Weiss was completely oblivious. 'Yes! Me, the smartest student, teamed with the strongest student. We will be unstoppable! We will be popular! We wil have the perfect grades! Nothing will stop us!' She thought to herself with an evil expression.

_THUNK-THUNK-THUNK-THUNK._

Pyrrah heard the footsteps before Weiss did, probably cause she was still planning. She gingerly leaned her head around the Heiress to see just who had such heavy foot-falls, Pyrrah did a double take. 'Holy shit...'

"Hey uh, you seem to have dark clouds around you for some reason." A very familiar, and annoying, voice spoke up from behind her. Oh what did that blond dunce want now? Couldn't tall, blond and scraggly leave her alone to scheme? Probably just wanted to try to flirt with her to try and get close, so he could have a shot at the Schnee name like all the rest.

"What do you want! Can't you see that I am-" Weiss whipped around and pointed a finger where his nose should've been. Only she ended up pointing her finger right in the middle of a white and gold breast plate. Gulping, she glanced up at his face (silently taking in how long that took) She took a step back and almost fell back at the sight in front of her.

Standing at six foot-three inches was a massive knight wearing one of the largest suits of armor she had ever seen. When Weiss looked into the helmet all she saw was pitch black. Even in the light of the room she could not see the boy's eyes.

"W-what?" 'Nice stutter Weiss.' She chastized herself. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Oh nevermind, it's gone now." The voice filtered through the large white and gold helmet. Weiss took another look at the suit from a distance. It was a full suit, not like other armors that intentionly left areas open for better movement. This suit was fully clad in armor-plating covering all points, from joints to neck. He also had a sword on one hip and a handgun on the other.

'What kind of gun is that?' Weiss wondered.

"Hello!" Pyrrah waved from behind, almost making Weiss jump out of her skin.

The knight stopped for a second, reallising that there was two of them he coughed and cleared his throat before reaching up and removing his helmet. "Heh, sorry about that, didn't see you there."  
First thought that hit Pyrrah was this boy was either loaded with money or he had crafted the most expensive looking armor ever in the history of armor. Second, he was kinda cute.

Aaannnd now she was blushing. Great.

"Hi, my name is Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you two." He extended a hand and Pyrrah was the first one to take it.

"My name is Pyrrah, nice to meet you as well. This one over here is Weiss." She gestured over in the girls direction and Jaune nodded his head before speaking again. "Well it was nice meeting you both, hope you do well in initiation. See you on the cliff." And with that he walked away.

Meanwhile, Pyrrah was ecstatic. 'Does he not know me?! What if he does and doesn't care! Oh this is wonderful. I've got to try to get him as my partner, maybe then I can have my fresh start like I hoped I could.' Whatever Pyrrah set her mind too she would hammer at until she mastered it. Watch out Jaune Arc, the Invincible girls' got her eye on you.

On the other end of the spectrum Weiss was conflicted. This Arc fellow either didn't know who she was, or he simply did not care. Which was both insulting and pleasent at the same time.  
On one hand she had the chance to prove that she was nothing like her Father. But it was kinda weird that he did not recognise was broken from her thought as the two rufians from the night before ran past screaming that they only had five minutes to get to initiation.

Wait...

Five minutes?!

"Aaaaahhhh!"

* * *

Blake was curious.

And not in the sense that people would say concerning the fact that she was a Cat Faunus. No. Blake was curious of a certain blonde. Not the one from last night mind you: the one wearing one hundred-something pound armor. That looked really heavy. But no, what intrigued her the most was that he obviously didn't care that girl from last night was a Faunus. That was nice, great even! It meant that there was another person that would be acceptable as a partner and completed her Beacon checklist.

Not racist, check.

Hadn't tried to woo or seduce her, check.

Was polite, check.

And he even asked what kind of book she had been reading and didn't bat an eye when she told him the title, _THAT_ was a big win in her book.

Of course there were other candidates to chose from. Ruby for starters. She was nice, if not a little dorky. Then there was Yang but she looked like a handful. Who else? Weiss? No. Heeell NO.  
Ok, this was going to be a little trickier than she thought. But even if she wasn't able to pick who she wanted to teem up with it's not like she hadn't been in hard situations before. There were times when she was in the White Fang when she had to work with people she didn't like. Some were either fanatic or could care less about how the Faunus were treated,  
only joining so they could make themselves more appealing to the opposite sex. Those were the kind Blake despised the most.

_Thunk-Thunk-Thunk-Thunk_.

'Who in the world is that?' Blake wondered. Her question was answered when the thunking came around the corner in all his white and gold glory. Blake had seen it the day before but only at a distance. But up close? He was massive. His armor was slanted on the gauntlets, vambraces, greaves and cuirass. His pauldrons stuck out the furthest from his suit, upon further inspection she determined that was for the purpose of catching and disarming swords from opponents. Interesting. Along with everything else the armor itself was solid white with intricate gold decorations. It was a very beautiful set in her opinion, why was he wearing it? It looked like it belonged in a musuem or something.

She must have been staring for a while, for when she blinked he was right next to her.

"Uh, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, uh, sorry for staring." She said with a slight tint of red in her cheeks.

He reached back to scratch the side of his head with a small chuckle. "Yeeah, I get that a lot. My mom says it's because I'm a 'handsome young man'. But I honestly think it's 'cause of the armor."

Blake smirked. "Oh? Are you not that good looking under all of that?" It was actually kind of funny seeing someone of his size start to sputter and fidget in all that armor. Definetly not what you would expect. "Relax, I'm messing with you. So John...?"

"Jaune."

"Right, thanks. So, ready for initiation?"

"Oh yeah! But I do wonder just what it's going to entail. My dad said that when he went to Beacon he had to find a certain item and return to the school in a specified amount of time.  
And deal with any Grimm that got in the way."

Hmm. She hadn't thought of that. Blake assumed it would be a trial by combat or something to that extent. This would present a challenge.

"So, Blake, right?"

She glanced back at him through the corner of her eye. "Yes."

Jaune seemed to brighten at the fact he got her name right. "Great! Uh, so, how about you? Ready for initiation?"

"Oh I think I can handle myself well enough. Speaking of which, we better get a move on."

Jaune appearently forgot about that. "You're right! Uh, want to head over there togther?" He fidgeted a little bit.

Blake gave him her signature smirk. "Sure Jaune. Lets go."

Beacon was going to be interesting to say the least.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your partner will be the first person you make eye contact with."

"Whaaat?!" Ruby shrieked.

Heh, Ozpin secretly loved it when they reacted like that. Hell, when you're over a few thousand years old you got to be creative or you will get bored. _Fast_. So launching kids into a forrest filled with the very creatures of darkness themselves was the next best thing. Why did that sound like child endangerment? Eh, they have aura, they'll be fine.

**TWANG!**

Speaking of tumbling teenagers, sounds like the first were off to prove themselves as the future protectors of Remnant.

"Uh, sir?"

**TWANG!**

Ozpin turned in the direction of the person who spoke. Surprisingly it was Mr. Arc.

"Yes Mr. Arc?"

**TWANG!**

"Are you going to give out parachutes for the people that don't have landing strategies?"

"No. Why? Do you not have one?"

Jaune waved him off. "Yeah I got one sir, getting thrown out a Bullhead like five days a week was the first part of my training."

**TWANG!** "Woo hoo!"

Ozpin smirked beneath his mug. "Maybe I should have your father teach here."

"Nah, he has enough to deal with." Jaune smirked while he tucked into his stance. "See you at the ceremony."

**TWANG!**

Ozpin and Glynda watched as the students flew into the forrest, before Glynda interrupted their comfortable silence. "Mr. Arc seems rather... cocky. What would you say Professor Ozpin?"

"I would not use cocky to describe Mr. Arc, but rather confident. As if he knows what he's getting into."

"I hope so." The blonde Professor adjusted her glasses and turned to see Ozpin grinning again. "What?"

"Oh nothing."

"_What_ Ozpin."

"Good day Glynda."

* * *

Wind, speed, freedom. That's what Jaune felt as he was soaring through the air. Granted he had felt these many times in his life. But up in the air with nothing but the sky for company?  
It was something that he didn't get to experience. Granted he couldn't feel anything because of the armor, but it was the thought that counts.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Annnd then there was the other twenty or so teenagers up here with him. Kinda killed the mood there my guy.

Well, he'd better start to put his dad's teaching to work, starting with _A.S.A.P._ _A - Asess._ _S - Strategize. A - Adapt._ _P -_ _Persevere._ Those were the lessons that his Father had drilled into his skull. Along with everything else he did in the span of three years. Swordsmanship, pistol marksmanship, light pilot training and a few other things. The only thing he hadn't been able to do very effectively was rifle marksmanship. He could put a dust round through a Beowolf's head with his pistol at eighty yards but couldn't hit a damn target standing still at fifteen feet with a damn rifle! But damn was his handgun one-of-a-kind. It was a gift from his Aunt Sarah, when she found out that he was training to become a Huntsman. She had said that her brother was good with a sword, but shit with a gun. So she had trained Jaune in the art of the handgun. Also in dust mechanics, come to find out you need to be able to ascertain the right type of dust or you could blow your hand off. Fun.

With _A.S.A.P._ on the mind, Jaune spread out his arms and legs to slow himself down. With the weight and sheer volume of his armor he had started to descend pretty quick, the tops of the trees were passing him on the left and the right.

'Wait. I can use this.'

Slipping _Grimm Harbinger_ out of his holster, his shield in one and gun in the other. Jaune aimed blindly out to the side and started using the sheer power of the recoil to correct his trajectory mid-flight. It was nice to have a helmet that had a one way bullet-proof visor. Really helped with keeping the wind out of his face. While in his final descent, Jaune found the perfect grouping of trees to absorb the rest of his speed. One final shot from _Grimm Harbinger_ brought him in line with his target. Tucking his legs into his body as far as he could, he raised his shield and flooded his body with aura, activating his semblance in the process. With his aura amplified he plowed straight through the thicket of branches. Once he had cleared the tops the trunks came into view, they came into view pretty quick!

"Shit!"

Twisting to the right, he barely dodged a branch that would have knocked the stuffing out of him. Using his current momentum, he lashed out with his sword impaling a tree which allowed him to slide down the trunk all the way to the ground. He took up his combat stance again and held it for a few moments, figuring he was safe, Jaune looked back up to the tree that had broke his fall. He grimaced when he noticed the large gouge running down the side. It was about a foot deep and two inches wide.

"Whoops. Well I imagine the Grimm have done worse than me."

**GRRRRRRRR...**

Speaking of Grimm.

Jaune whirled around in time to catch the Ursa's paw with his shield. His shield arm reinforced with aura, he went to work with _Crocea Mors_ on the beast's body. Severing the arm was simple enough, one downwards slash was all it took. The Ursa roared furiously trying to kill the human that removed its arm from its body. Jaune just kept pace with it. Dancing around the other paw as if it was a unwanted family member. All of a sudden the Ursa stopped trying to kill Jaune. Now it was just staring at him, until with a loud roar, it hobbled as best it could towards him. Jaune, growing tired of the fight, planted his sword into the dirt and raised his pistol firing off three shots. The first two shattered its bone mask while the third ripped through its skull with a shower of blood and what Jaune assumed was brainmatter. The Ursa slid to a stop about seven feet from him and started to disapate. Letting out a tired breath Jaune holstered _Grimm_ _Harbinger_, letting his right arm dangle free while rubbing it with his left. _Grimm Harbinger_ had a lot of recoil. His aunt said it was because of the type of ammo it used. One of the largest handguns on remnant. The Atlas tech 50. Anti-sentiant Grimm or ASG for short, was more of a rifle caliber weapon than a hand held. Especially considering his fired a custom armor-piercing round that could kill a Beowolf in one shot. Ursas' three. Alpha Beo's? Two. Ursa majors? Five. It also had the potential to kill Huntsman. In fact Jaune was never allowed to use it in spars growing up. His father had taken one hit from it and it almost shattered his aura. Ever since that day his dad told him to never use it on Human or Faunus opponent unless they were trying to hurt or kill someone.

When he heard the other growl it reminded him why he was here. He turned around to see two more Ursa breaking through the foilage. They saw him and made sure he knew it by letting out two ear piercing roars. Jaune cracked his neck and pulled _Crocea Mors_ from the dirt. His armor glistening in the late morning sun.

"Well? You two gonna sit there or are you going to try to maul me?" He asked.

One of the Ursa answered by letting out another roar. But before it could charge there was a loud Thud. The Ursa was on it's feet for a few more seconds before it fell over revealing a dark haired girl in white black and purple.

"I had that you know." Jaune pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." She agreed. "But you were taking to long and I kind of want to finish initiation."

"Mm-hm. Hey ugly!" Jaune shouted.

The remaining Ursa turned away from the new human to focus once more on its first target. That was a mistake come to find out, considering _Crocea Mors_ had been implanted into the beast's mouth.

"Did I hurt your pride? Gotta show off?" The girl asked as she retrieved her own weapon.

"Nah." Jaune began. "If something like that had hurt my pride I would have given up on being a Huntsman a long time ago." He pulled his sword out of the Ursa's decomposing mouth and turned back to the girl.

"So. Which way to the ruins, _partner_."

Blake smirked as she answered. "Well I've got a couple of ideas."

* * *

**Alrighty then! Official chapter five complete! I'm so sorry for the wait, I did not have internet for literally a week and then had to start from scratch on this chapter with only a rough idea as to what I wanted to do with it. So ice queen and the spartan have been introduced. What do you guys think so far? As always leave a review, fave or follow. Thanks for having the patience to wait this long. I'm going to try to get this out every-other Friday. Starting the fourteenth. I meant to have a little Valentines special but I didn't get to it in time. Sooo I will be making a little one-shot in the future of the romantic type. Don't know who to throw in it though...**

**P.S. Can someone tell me how to start a poll? It's important to next chapter. For it will decide the pairing of this story!**

**Rookie out.**


	6. Sorry

**Yeah, sorry about the poll guys. I just now figured out that I hade to POST it to my profile. Sooo...whoops?**

**So uh, go ahead and cast your votes. I'll leave it open for four more days so you guys can vote.**

**My bad fellas. My bad.**

**I'll delete this chapter after a day so Fanfiction doesn't get pissed at me.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Official chapter six.**

**Continuation of initiation - part two.**

**Have fun.**

* * *

"Come on p-money! What wrong with this little cave?"

"I don't know about this yang..."

"Ah what's the worst that could happen? Not like there's going to be a ancient Grimm or something in there, come on." Yang thought Pyrrah was just being too cautious. But uncle Qrow always said that being a little cautious could mean life or death out in the real world. But they were strapped for time and Yang didn't like the thought of not finishing initiation. That would mean Ruby would be alone in Beacon all by herself. Not acceptable.

"It'll be alright Pyrrah, you're what? Like fourth time champion or whatever and I ain't no slouch. I would like to see some Grimm try to take us on."

"Well," Pyrrah hesitated before relenting. "Alright."

"Yeah! We're gonna kick some butt!" Yang slammed her gauntlets together before they both proceeded into the cave.

* * *

"So. What do you like to do Blake?"

Blake looked up to Jaune. "Hmm?"

"I asked what you like to do. You know, like hobbys, things to pass the time. Stuff like that.

Blake hummed for a moment before speaking. "Reading mostly. Although I like a little music as well."

Jaune and Blake were walking through the Emerald forrest on their way to the ruins that Blake had been able to spot from climbing up a tree. They hadn't seen any Grimm since Jaune's encounter, but one could not be too careful. There was literally nothing to do at the moment so Jaune wanted too at least get to know his new partner. The previous times they had talked did not count in Jaune's book. So came one of his weaknesses, small talk.

"Soooo... Uhhhh..." Welp. He tried. Three cheers for Jaune Arc.

Snrk.

What?

Jaune, who was puzzled, asked: "What did I do?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"You're full of it. I did something, what did I do?"

"I-snrk- I never thought that someone so outgoing would have so much trouble with talking to a single person."

Jaune flushed a little. "Hey! I have a valid reason." He defended himself.

Blake smirked in a way that suggested she had already caught him. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"I'm nervous because I'm partnered with a pretty girl." Blake stopped instantly, a blush noticeable on her face. Jaune looked back and called out. "Hey, you good? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, just uh, wasn't expecting that." Blake replied with a shakey voice.

Jaune looked at her quizzically. "Expecting what?" Blakes face was getting even more red, this might be serious problem!

"I wasn't expecting the uh... compliment."

"Wait, that? I mean, I thought it was obvious." Blake stared at him but he continued. "You are very pretty and I'm sure any guy would be lucky to have your attention. I was thinking to myself this morning that it would be nice to partner up with a pretty girl or something-"

Blake jumped in front of him and started waving her arms. "Ok! I get it! Thank you for the compliments Jaune."

Jaune just shrugged. "Hey, that's what I'm here for, partner. We are going to be on a team together for the next four years and I want to prove that I'll have your back. No matter the situation."

_Blake .EXE has stopped working. Would you like to restart? YES? - NO?_

While Blake's brain was rebooting, Jaune kept walking. He passed by her and pulled a few bushes back to find they had reached the temple. "Hey! We're here!"

Blake regained her lost composure and jogged up to where Jaune was standing. There was still a slight blush on her cheeks when she looked at the armored boy. "You're right. Shall we head on down?"

"Yeah, sure."

Making there way across the open field leading up to the ruins, Jaune noticed that there were colored Chess pieces on pedestals situated around a circular chamber. The walls had fallen long ago but the main foundation still remained. While Blake was examining the surrounding architecture, Jaune grabbed one of the pieces.

"Hey, Blake!'

"Hmm?"

"How about a knight?"

Blake glanced at his armor again. "Isn't that a little on the nose?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing Jaune." The ground rumbled. "Did you feel that?"

Jaune drew his sword. "Yes, yes I did. Get ready, we don't know what that is."

Blake nodded in agreement, unclasping _Gambol Shroud_ in the process. The rumbling continued, getting closer and closer. Jaunes grip increasing on _Crocea Mors_, Blakes on _Gambol_. They spotted the source of the anomaly coming from a cluster of brush on their left. Jaune stepped in front of Blake, She in turn arranging herself behind Jaune. She had to give credit to him, deploying his Heater shield in front and taking a guard stance. It allowed room to attack from behind with her "scythe on string" as he liked to call it. Both having decided to get better acquainted with each others choice of weapons after the Ursa incident.

"Ready Blake?"

"Yes, you?"

"As soon as it breaks the treeline we engage, stay back while I push forward, I'm the tank. You flank right when I lock it into melee, got it?"

"Got it."

The quaking got louder. Both tensed.

"Yeeeee-haaaaw!"

Jaune and Blake blinked.

'_Dafuq_?' Was what went through both their heads.

A girl in pink was zipping around a now deceased Ursa major, talking a mile-a-minute as she did. "Aaaaw, I broke it."

"Nora. Please, do not do that again." A boy in green was panting off to the side. Jaune and Blake shared a look between the two of them.

"You know them?"

"No. You?"

"Nope."

"What do we...?"

"No clue."

_Zip!_

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!"

"Heh, coming Ren."

"What just-" Jaune began.

THOOM

Pyrrah and Yang came running out of the forrest with a large Grimm on their heels. "Hey guy's. there's a Deathstalker chasing us!" Yang helpfully pointed out. Blake and Jaune looked at each other again for what seemed like the tenth time in under thirty seconds.

"Heads up!" A tiny voice from above yelled out. [_ODST I am not tiny! I drink milk!_] (**Yes you are tiny and quit breaking** **the fourth wall! This is my story, go away!**) **'Ahem'** Blake let out a startled gasp seeing Ruby falling. Grabbing Jaunes sleeve and pointing she said: "Jaune. Ruby is about to hit the ground."

"What? Shit!" Casting a glance upwards, he did indeed see Ruby falling at an alarming rate. But how could he stop her? Unless... Unhooking a vial of purple Dust, he popped the cork off the container and poured some onto his boots and greaves.

Blake looked perplexed. "What are you doing? She's going to fall."

"Watch." With that said, Jaune strapped _Crocea Mors_ back onto his side and braced. 'Got to time this just right or this is going to hurt.' He watched as Ruby was starting to get into his range when he jumped as hard as he could. Leaping up into the air he collided with Ruby midflight, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. The gravity Dust having done its job, they both started to descend slower to the ground. They still landed hard but Jaune absorbed the shock with his armor.

"Clever, using gravity Dust as a type of propellant."

"Thanks, dad showed me a trick once, helps when you jump out of Bullheads. Hey Ruby, you good?"

"Uuuugh. What hit me?" Ruby was cradling her head with both hands. Little puppy Grimm and lighting bolts circling her head.

Jaune reached up to scratch the back of his head. "Uh sorry about that. Forgot you were falling and I was rising." Ruby gave him a thumbs up.

"How could you leave me?!"

Once again their gaze was turned towards the sky. Aaannnd Weiss was hanging onto a giant Nevermore. Great.

"She's going to fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby assured.

"I'm out of gravity Dust." Jaune supplied.

"She'll be fiiiiiine." Ruby doubly assured.

"She's falling." Ren acknowledged.

"Yep." Jaune agreed.

Ruby pouted.

"Here she comes." Nora said.

"Aaaaaaaah- oof!"

"Aaaannnd there she goes!" Nora pointed. A flying Yang having intercepted the Heiress in midair, Yang having been thrown by the Deathstalker along with Pyrrah who made a 'OOF!' as she landed right next to them.

"Ren, look! Were all here! That means that we can fight them all together!"

"Nora..."

Pyrrah was rubbing her behind where she landed. Getting thrown by a Grimm was a slight blow to her ego, but she felt it could be excused considering it was a freaking _GIANT_ Deathstalker. She was contemplating that theory when an armored gauntlet was lowered next to her.

"Need a hand?" The knight offered. Even with all that armor he still cut a handsome figure. With his snow white armor and gold accents. There was even an ocean blue cape to go along with it. Wait... where did he get the cape?

"Y-yes, thank you." He had a nice grip. She could appreciate that, it showed that he obviously put effort into his training. Too bad it looked like he already had partner. With a tug, Jaune lifted Pyrrah back up to her feet. Ruby having done the same with Yang and Weiss.

SKRRAAARW!

"Guys? Any ideas on how to take these things out?" Ruby sped past in a burst of roses, heading straight for the Deathstalker. Little did she know that the giant Nevermore was right above her. It had seen the bright red cloak on her back, zeroing in like a missile on a mission. Yang tried to chase after but Pyrrah stopped her.

"Let go of me! We have to help Ruby!" She tried to break loose but the Spartans grip was too strong. "Yang wait!"

"Ruby!"

As Yang called out, Ruby was pinned to the ground by large black feathers. One piercing her cloak, the others coming close. She looked up in time to see another barrage coming right down on top of her. Ruby closed her eyes and said a prayer. 'Well, I gave it my best mom. I'm sorry I let dad and you down-"

"Ruby!" A male voice shouted out.

What?

Clang!

Slowly opening her eye's; Ruby's heart nearly burst from her chest. Standing above her was the six-foot wonder Jaune Arc. Shield spread high in the air protecting them from the Grimm's airborne projectiles. Up until this point Ruby had never been interested in anything romantic, Weapons illustrated? Sure. The Hunter's fashion guide to the Grimm apocalypse? You bet. 101-ways to kill a Beowolf? Please, already read it twice. But honest to goodness romance? She had no idea where to begin. That was probably why her cheeks were as red as her cloak right now. But with the way he stared into her eyes, deep ocean blue meeting sterling silver. She felt like she should get a start on it.

"Can someone get this bastard off me?!"

"Hah! Come're bird brain, let me show you what buckshot tastes like! Nobody hurts my little sister, nobody!" With that Yang went to town hammering at the Nevermore like a flak cannon. Her _Ember Celica_ singing a deadly tune. Before he could get a better look however, a different noise drew his attention.

_**SKITTER SKITTER SKITTER SKITTER**_

"The Deathstalkers back! Ruby come on!" Jaune pulled the quill out of Ruby's cloak before hoisting her up to her feet. The two of them taking off like madmen across the field, the Deathstalker right on their tail.

"Weiss! Slow it down!" Ruby called out to her partner. She in turn seeing an ice-slick across the ground in front of them. There was a mass of trees ahead of them- Wait trees!

"I've got an idea!"

"I've got an idea!" They both shouted at once.

"Blake! Shoot your ribbon at that tree! Pyrrah, Yang, keep the Nevermore off us."

"Got it boss!"

"I will do my best."

Blake came running up along Jaune. "What did you need?"

"I need you and Ren to try to take out it's stinger while me and Nora take out it's legs."

"Yes! I get to break legs!"

"Anyways; if it's to busy trying to hit you two..."

Realization hit Blake. "Then it won't have time to protect the weak spot. Got it!"

The plan clear, they set out to work. Blake and Ren firing at it with small arms fire to the eyes and stinger while Jaune and Nora went wild on its legs. Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrah taking shots at the Nevermore. The Deathstalker swung a pincer at Jaune who rolled under only for Nora to swing at its unprotected face. The creature howled in pain as the massive warhammer made contact with its chitiness hide, the hit seemed to stun it. Jaune saw an opening.

"Blake! Go for its stinger!"

With a nod Blake descened on the scorpions large yellow stinger like a cat on tuna, slash after slash weakening the joint. "There!"

"Nora, hit with your launcher!"

"Got it!"

_THOOMP-THOOMP-THOOMP_

Black blood and gore went everywhere, the Deathstalker screaming as it whipped it's tail back and forth. Jaune and the other's taking this break to regroup.

Blake stood panting at his side. "How are we going to-(hah)-take this thing out? All we've mannaged to do is take out it's stinger. No offense nora but unless your weapon turns into a tank I don't think we can kill this thi- Hey, are you listening? Jaune?"

"...More firepower..."

"Hey, you good?"

He spun on his heel and turned to face them. "I have a plan."

* * *

"Argh! Why won't you die?!" Ruby complained, Crescent Rose barking angrily as her shots hit but having no effect on the Nevermore.

"Because its feathers are acting like armor you dunce! Nothing we have will dent it. Unless we get it to the ground." Weiss explained. She had to admit, this was getting rather annoying.

Pyrrah's repeater spat its opinion a few more times before needing to reload. "Weiss is right, my rifle is having minemal effect. Were it on the ground we would have a much easier time."

_BANG_! "Pssh, says you Pyrrah. Not all of us can be Championship fighters, or take on a horde of Grimm by ourselves." Yang threw in her two cents.

"That has nothing to do with it..." A slightly red Pyrrah mumbled back. It wasn't her fault she was so good; well, yes. Yes it was her fault, but that's not the point! She could be normal!

CAAAAWWW!

"Pick up your skivvies ladies! It's coming around again!"

"Here it comes! Get ready-"

"_Hiiiiiiiiii_! BOOP!"

**_BOOM_**.

**SCRAAAAAAW!** The Nevermore broke off from its intended divebomb, the pink explosion having clouded the beasts vision. When the four Huntresses-in-training turned around the sight that greeted them was a Nora grinning like a loon, holding a smoking _Magnhild_ in her arms.

"That big birdie should have looked where it was going. It ran right into my baby! Anyway, Jaune wants to switch me and Ren with Yang and Pyrrah." Yang and Pyrrah shared a glance and shrugged.

"Fine with me."

"Myself as well."

"Great! Because him and Blake are taking on the Deathstalker by themselves right now." Nora informed. The group stared at the bubbly ginger before whipping their heads in the direction of the fighting. Sure enough, Jaune and Blake were holding the large Grimm back. For now.

"Uh... Pyrrah... lets go?" Yang half asked, half proclaimed.

"Uh, sure." As the two partners ran to assist the other two partners, the four left behind all looked back to the sky when they heard the Nevermore come back.

"So. What's the plan?" Ren asked.

"Honestly?" Weiss began, "I have no clue."

"Shoot it till it dies?" Nora suggested.

The other three considered it for a moment before shrugging. Then all hell broke loose as the sounds of multiple weapons discharged at the avian Grimm. Meanwhile, back at the woods; Jaune and Blake were flowing around each other. Moving in sync as they kept the deadly pincers away from their respective partner. When a pincer went for Jaune, Blake met it with a strike from _Shroud_. When it tried to retaliate against the brunette, Jaune met the attack with his shield. The last attack knocked the two back, giving the duo a much needed respite.

Blake took this time to insert a fresh magazine into Gambol. "We're not getting anywhere with this thing. Any suggestions?"

Jaune rolled his arms to work out any soreness he attained from the fight. "Keep it occupied until the rest show up, I can handle the pincers if you can distract it."

She nodded. "Got it."

"Ready?"

"Yep, lets do it."

_BANG_! (**Insert whistle sound effect here**) - _BOOM_!

"Hey blondie, miss me?"

Jaune smiled at his fellow blonde. "Like a toothache, thanks for showing up."

"Hello again." Pyrrah waved from off to the side.

"Hey Pyrrah, little help?"

The Champion's eyes turned from soft emerald to hardened stone in a blink. "Of course. Shall we?"

Four sets of eyes trained onto the scorpion, and for once in it's life. It felt fear.

* * *

Team Cardinal had stepped off the stage when the Headmaster dismissed them. Jaune and the rest were still in the crowd, waiting for the final verdict as to who's team they would be assigned too. Nora was talking with Ren about something, pancakes he thought. Weiss and Ruby about teams and who they thought would work better. Jaune had no idea who Blake and him were going to be paired with. Blake must have sensed his inner turmoil.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Nothing," He whispered back. "Just a little nervous about who we're going to be teamed with."

"Yeah, me too a little."

Jaune looked at her sceptically. "Why? Bad history with someone?"

She noticed his look and shook her head. "No, just. Not a big fan of the Heiress over there."

Jaune stole a glance at Weiss who was currently in a slightly heated debate with Ruby about the advantages of different types of Dust for _Crescent Rose_. "Well, she seems nice enough. A little frigid sure, but other than that."

Blake shook her head again. "Never mind. Hey, the Headmaster is calling up the next team."

He took the change in discussion for what it was. He was going to have find out more about it later. Blake was going to be his partner for the next four years, Jaune needed to find out what made her tick.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyerie. You have gathered the white rook pieces, and will now be known as team 'RSRN' or Resin. Led by Ruby Rose, Congratulations."

Ruby looked nervous as all hell while Weiss looked flabergasted. Nora ran over to Ruby and picked her up in a hug cheering excitedly, Ren just placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a smile and a nod. Weiss gave a very bitter smile. Jaune was a little concerned about his friend. But they would have to solve that themselves.

"Jaune Arc, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrah Nikos. You gathered the white knight pieces, henceforth you will be known as team 'ALBN' or Auburn. Led by Jaune Arc. Congratulations."

Yang threw a fist into the air and whooped loudly. "Woo! Team ALBN are gonna rule this school!"

Blake and Pyrrah were smiling at her antics as they walked off the stage, not noticing Jaune hanging back a little ways.

'Alright Jaune, this is it. Time to prove that I can be a Huntsman, a leader. Time to prove that I can keep my oath.'

Yang had slung an arm around Pyrrah's shoulder. "Beacon here we come!"

* * *

**That's it, I'm done for a month. Here is the last gosh damn chapter of freaking initiation! Screw the episode! Now I know why so many authors hate that part. It sucks! More character dev and teams are formed. What you think? As always favorite and follow, comment if you want.**

**I want to point this out right quick,{ Soft like velvet, kind as an Angel } will be the 'in-between' story. So after this will be one of its chapters. So next time will be the Jaune x Velvet fluff piece.**

**Also I'll try to keep them long like this, but it will take a little longer.**

**See ya'll later, Rookie out.**


	8. Update regarding story

**Sorry one and all for the delay. I was originaly going to make {Soft as velvet, kind as an Angel} a short four chapter story, but I decided to make it a longer one. ****So it will have a plot that I need to write and plan, instead of just drowning you all in the fluffiest fic I could imagine. So for a short period of time {Soft as velvet, kind as an Angel} will be set on the back burner while I work out the kinks with the plot I plan to write. But it feels like I've not posted a chapter to either one of my stories for the last few weeks. So Archangel will be updated TODAY.**

**I was already working on it when I got pissed at myself for not uploading any content. To which I am writing this update chapter. So, for any of my readers that have stuck with me through my writers block (which I feel like I'm to young to go through, but did anyway) I thank you all so much. I have a blast writing these kind of stories and don't plan to quit any time soon. In fact, it was a fanfic that brought me to RWBY in the first place. That honor goes to Exvnir. One of the most talented artists I've seen on Deviantart. Go check him out, seriously. Anyway this was mainly to let you guys know that I'm still updating and not dead or sick with the Fucking "Chorona virus" More like the Fucking Biological weapon China yeeted to the world. Thanks guys!**  
**Not like I nearly had a panic attack when I got bronchitis or anything. I'm just peachy! And to any of the dumbasses that thought hoarding _TOILET PAPER_ was going to help protect you, **

**I say this: ****Go screw yourselves! **

**(Ahem) Sorry, I feel like shit at the moment and it's been affecting my mood.**

**Just letting you know that Archangel is due for another chapter in the coming hours and that {Soft as velvet, kind as an Angel} will be paused for a few more weeks.**

**Other than that, nothing else has pissed me off in the last five hours so...**

**Rookie out.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven, yeah boy.**

**Sooooo...**

* * *

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep-

Click

Jaune softly pressed the snooze button for his alarm clock. Glad that he did, considering what time in the morning it was. Plus now he had a team to worry about. That was still a new prospect for him. Sure he had thought that being a leader would be cool, you know, get on a sweet team with a bunch of cute girls, be the best team leader ever. Easy right? Then why did he have a feeling of dread wash over him at the thought. For some reason he had a strange inclination that these three girls were get him into the most trouble ever. Well, it was their first day of classes. What could possibly go wrong?

Ding.

Oh right, morning workout.

Hopping out of bed, Jaune took a look at his new team. Blake was laying on her side, hands reaching up under her pillow, a small content smile on her face. Her bed was situated on the same side of the room as his was, with Yang and Pyrrah's being on the other side. Every so often Blake's bow would twitch. Huh, weird. Must be the wind or something. Looking over to the opposite side of the room, he was greeted with Yang at her finest. One leg hanging off the side of her bed with an arm trying to follow, hair fanned out across her bed. It was impressive that Blake and Pyrrah could sleep through the racket that Yang was making. She could give a Beowolfe a run for its money. The snoring was like three chainsaws competing for the loudest saw title. Then there was Pyrrah. Jaune wouldn't be able to tell this to her face, but she was cute when she slept. The way she gripped her pillow like a teddy bear was so cute. Pyrrah reminded him of his youngest sister, Amber.

Speaking of his sisters, he hadn't let his family know he had gotten into Beacon. Jaune put a reminder on his scroll, first, he had his morning excercises. Unzipping his suitcase, he pulled a pair of jogging shorts and a plain blue t-shirt out and proceeded to make his way to the bathroom to change. After that was done, he moved back to his bed and made it up, then he folded his sleep wear and set it on top the bed. He quietly closed the door to his teams room and made his way outside. As soon as he stepped into the cool morning air, whatever drowsiness that lingered was eliminated instantly. Doing his usual stretches to get the kinks out, he started his morning jog. About halfway around the school, he saw an unexpected friend who apparently had the same idea as he did.

"Good morning Miss Goodwitch! Going on a morning jog?" He asked, breathing slightly strained. His new combat teacher kept her pace in front of him but turned her head to acknowledge her running mate.

"Oh, good morning Mr. Arc." She gave him a smile before she continued. "To answer your question, yes. I see you had the same thought?'

"Yes Ma'am, and I thought I said it was okay to call me by my first name." The two now running side-by-side.

"You did, but I must keep a professional attitude during class time."

"Ah, but it's not class time is it? Unless you have a class beginning at... Six-thirty in the morning? If that's the case I should have woke my team up."

She smirked at him. "Keep that up and I might start a new class, and you're right. So, Jaune, what would you be doing up at this time in the morning? Normally I don't see students start their routine until later in the morning. And it's mostly the older years that do it anyway. Something you started early in your training perhaps?"

"Yeah. It was around the fourth-Fifth? Month of training, I think. Anyway, my dad had started me on physical training awhile back. So it wasn't to hard for me to get into a form I liked to do."

"So you started jogging?" She asked.

"Yep, found that it, well, it calms me. When you're up so early with nothing to disturb you, it gives you time to just stop and take in your surroundings."

Glynda smirked again. "Oh? And am I disturbing you Jaune?"

Jaune almost tripped. "What? No! You're not disturbing me at all Miss Goodwitch! It's nice to have someone to talk to once in awhile."

Glynda started to laugh while Jaune just huffed and kept running. She motioned for him to slow down and the two of walked over to one of the many benches around the campus. They both started to do their after jog stretching.

"Now who's being smart?" He grumbled.

Glynda kept laughing here and there while stretching. "Ha, it's not every day that I can have a casual conversation with one of my students. Most of the time you all are to afraid to try."

Jaune looked at her for a minute before shaking his head. "I can see why some would be scared, but me? I haven't known you long enough to form an opinion."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

It was his turn to smirk this time. "Yep. It was nice talking to you Miss Goodwitch, but it's getting close to class time and I need to see if my team are awake. Have a good day and I look forward to your class."

"Have a good day Mr. Arc." Glynda said as she turned to walk back towards the teachers side of the Academy, shaking her head and chuckling to herself. It would be an interesting year, that was for sure.

* * *

The sunrise across Beacon's spires was breathtaking.

That was Jaune's first thought as he made his way back to his dorms. He'd had a nice to talk with Miss Goodwitch, unexpected, but nice. It was while he was thinking back on the events earlier this morning that he was not paying attention to where he was going. So he was not expecting to run into someone on the other side of the wall.

"OW!"

"Oof!"

"Ah, sorry, my bad." Jaune rubbed the part of his ass that he had fallen on. He turned around to help up the unlucky girl that he had accidentally ran over, when he had another unexpected surprise.

"Velvet! Ah dang it, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?" He asked as he offered a hand in assistance. But when he did so, she shrunk back as if he was about to hit her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why'd you back away from me?" Recognition dawned on her face and she accepted the hand in haste.

"Jaune! I'm sorry, I thought it was someone else."

"No problem, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I'm alright. Thanks for asking though."

"No problem. I was just on my way back to-" Wait. Why did she think he was someone else? She also hunkered down as if she was expecting him to hit her. What was with that? Wait. Wait wait wait wait... Was she being...?

"Velvet." He said slowly. "Were you expecting me to _hit_ you?"

She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm here if you need me. If there is someone messing with you, I'll help."

She gave him a small smile at that. "Thanks Jaune. And it's my problem to deal with anyway."

He gave her a look that he used on his younger sister's when they would do something they weren't supposed to, which she quickly averted her eyes again. He sighed knowing that she wasn't going to tell him whatever it was that was bothering her. You know, Beacon was going to be a fresh start with new friends and everything, but it looked like all he was going to get was copies of his sisters. Go figure.

"Alright, but hey, if you or Coco need anything let me know. I'll help if I can. Comes in handy being the son of a private contractor."

She beamed at his offer. "Thank you Jaune. I'll remember that." Then she paused. "Wait, what was that last part?"

"I'll tell you later, and no problem, say hello to Coco for me." He said as he once again started in the direction of his dorm. Something was still itching at the back of his mind though, like there was something he was missing. Jaune shook it off when he pulled out his scroll to open the door to his teams room. With a metallic click the door locking mechanism released the small piece of steel that held it closed. As soon as he crossed the threshold he was greeted by the sight of three girls, still sleeping. He glanced at his scroll.

**7:49 A.M**

Shrugging to himself, he laid his scroll on his bed and slipped his sneakers off. Hauling his suitcase onto his bed and rummaging through it till he found a pair of boxers and his wash towel, he also grabbed his Beacon uniform. He examined it a little before taking everything with him and slipping into the shower. After ridding himself of the sweat he'd accumulated from his run, he stepped out in his new and pristine Beacon uniform. Jaune admired himself for a few minutes in the mirror.

"I gotta admit, these uniforms aren't half bad." He mused to himself. He was alerted to the ruffling of sheets from across the room. It seemed one of the girls was deciding to face the day. Turns out it was Blake that was the first to rise out of the other two.

"Good morning Blake."

She slowly turned to regard him.

She moved so _slow_ he thought she might have been dead.

"Uh... You awake?" He asked, thinking about getting closer but deciding against it in case she wasn't a morning person. He had had one to many close calls whenever his mom or dad had asked him to wake up his older sisters. He had come to the knowledge that if your eldest sister comes home with a hangover, you DO NOT try to wake them up. That way led disaster. Instead you got a glass of water or maybe a cup of coffee and set it by the bed.  
And you let them wake up. Blake on the other hand continued to stare blankly into the distance as if she wasn't even looking at him.

"Uh, Remnant to Blake? Can you hear me?"

Then it happened. Blake yawned and stretched, then gave him a small smile. Completely doing a one-eighty from her previous drowsiness.

"Good morning Jaune." She said as she looked around the room trying to find a time source, before inspecting her scroll and finding that it wasn't charged all the way. She stretched again and asked Jaune. "Hey, you know what time it is?"

Jaune glanced at his scroll and read aloud: "Eight."

She hummed her thanks. Noticing that Jaune had his sleepwear on his bed, Blake figured it was time to get up. Experimentally giving herself a sniff before almost retching at her smell from the previous days activity. She heard light chuckling and turned her head in the direction of her new leader, she raised an eyebrow. "Something funny?"

"Well I wasn't going to say anything, but you and Yang both kinda need to take a shower. Pyrrah and me were the only ones to do so last night. Sooo... you guys stink."

"Ha ha." Was her reply. Blake looked at the buxom blonde and sure enough, there was still a few twigs in her large mane. She decided to take his advice and grabbed her shower essentials before stepping inside the bathroom and closing the door with a click.

With Blake up and about, Jaune walked across the room to where his red-headed teammate was sleeping, giving her a small nudge too which she waved at his hand like someone would like a bug that was buzzing around their head. Her nose scrunching up at the disturbance. He laughed a little before giving her a slightly stronger nudge.

"Come on Miss Champion, time to wake up."

"Unh five more minutes..." Was her answer.

"Nope, class starts in less than an hour. So if you want to get another shower in, you gotta wake up." He said matter-of-factly. Tugging the end of her sheets off the bed so she was left in nothing but her PJ's.

She finally opened an eye before letting out a rather cute yawn. She scratched the side of her head a minute before giving him a bright smile.

"Good morning Jaune." She greeted. Looking around and finding one of her teammates were missing. "Where's Blake?"

Jaune threw a thumb over his shoulder pointing at the bathroom. "Taking a shower. You wanna wake up your partner while I go grab us a few things from the cafateria?"

"Yes, go ahead. Oh, can you grab me some fruit?"

"Sure, when Yangs up, ask her what she and Blake want and I'll see what I can do." He replied as he walked out the door.

"Of course."

Considering Jaune had left, Pyrrah got to work on her morning routine, since she had taken a shower last night, she didn't see the need to take another. So, she slipped out of her bed clothes and into her school uniform along with putting on the circlet her mother had given her when she was young. She had just finished lacing her shoe's when her partner awoke with a loud yawn.

"Good morning!" Pyrrah beamed.

"Unglbf..."

Pyrrah blinked. "What?"

Yang's head turned to look at her, eyes widening before smiling lopsidedly. "Oh, morning P-money."

"Good morning." Pyrrah said for the third time in less than an hour. The noticing the absence of her brother-in-hairs.

"Hey, where'd our glorious leader go off to?" She asked, looking around the room. "He in the shower?"

"No. That's Blake, Jaune went to get us something from the cafeteria. Oh! That reminds me, Jaune wanted to know if you wanted anything specific."

Yang raised a finger to her chin in thought. "Oh, nothing big. Maybe some yogourt and granola if they have any."

With a nod, Pyrrah sent a text to Jaune with Yangs order. At that same time Blake exited the bathroom. "Morning." The three of them said at the same time. Elicting a laugh out of the three Huntresses-in-training. Pyrrah asked Blake the same thing she asked Yang. To which she asked for a can of grape juice and a few breakfast bars. Pyrrah had just sent the text when Blake saw Yang looking through Jaune's suitcase.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Seeing if he has anything embarrassing on him."

"Why?"

"Reasons, oh! Check this out! Holy cow that's a lot of blondes!" Yang said as she pulled out a picture frame out of the suitcase. Curiosity getting the best of both Blake and Pyrrah, they both leaned over Yang's shoulder to get a better look. Sure enough, Yang was right. There were ten blondes standing in front of a rather nice looking lodge, smiles adorning their faces. Heights and ages varying. In the middle were what the three assumed were the parents, then there was Jaune and what could obviously be called his army of sisters. The tallest looking to be in her twenties or something while the youngest was maybe just hitting her teens. And Jaune was smack-dab in the middle.

"...Three, four, five... seven? He has _seven_ sisters?! Holy crap!" Yang blurted out.

"Yep. And they're a handful."

Now Blake considered herself a calm person that didn't startle easily. Same could be said for her other two teammates. Yang having had to deal with a younger sister with the occasional prank war, Pyrrah for the fact that she was a world renowned fighter. But when you're going through your team leaders personal affects on the first day of being a team, and when said leader has the apparent stealth prowess of a freaking Panther. They could be excused for the frightened shriek they let loose from their lips.

"Oh, uh h-hey Jaune! We were uh-" Yang was cut off by Jaune waving his hand in front of her face, a smile in place to let her know he wasn't mad.

"Yang it's okay. I'll tell you all about them later. But first, here's your breakfast, don't try to wolf it down either. It's only eight-thirty, we've got plenty of time." He said. Telling them to take a seat and eat. They shrugged but conceded his point. They still had another thirty minutes until class. They dug into their 'meals' and when Blake had finished her second breakfast bar, she asked a question.

"Hey Jaune?"

His head came up from his scroll that he'd been messing with, setting it down so he could give her his undivided attention. "Yeah Blake?"

"Would you know what our class schedule is for the day? I haven't received any information on them."

"Same." Pyrrah agreed.

"Huh, let me look." He brought his scroll back to his face and began searching his messages. Sure enough, he had received a text with dates, times and the like. Saying which classes were first and how long their free periods were, speaking of which, theirs was at nine. Jaune glanced at the time feature at the top of his screen.

**8:45**

He grunted as he sat up from his bed. "According to this we have Grimm studies with Professor Port. Next is botany and dust mechanics with Professor Peach. Then were done, unless we get a lot of homework."

"That's it? Nice!" Yang exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air.

"Yang, don't forget about whatever homework they may give us." Pyrrah began. "Because of our age and skill, they may seem it appropriate to give us larger amounts to focus on certain topics."

Yang let out a sigh. "Pyrrah. Partner of mine. We need to have a discussion about team morale when were done."

"I'm sorry!"

"Enough. Lets get going so we won't be late. Besides, how bad could it be?"

Twelve minutes later...

"You had to jinx us!" Yang accused, as a rather large Huntsman went on about Beowolves and cabbages.

* * *

**Yang! Don't be hating on my man port! He is 5% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a hundred percent reason to remember the name. Or something like that lol**  
**This chapter is short so part two will be released sometime in the(hopefully) next few days.**

**I'll go into relationship status next chapter. Now though? I've been running on three hours of sleep for the last three days. So I'm going to sleep.**

**Rookie out.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Ya'll thought I was dead didn't you?**

* * *

Jaune flopped onto his bed with a sigh, with the class time done for the day and whatever the hell was with Port's class was. It let team ALBN and RSRN time to relax back in their team rooms. Which Jaune was very thankful for. Make no mistake, he was excited to come to Beacon and that he was getting to fulfill his dream and oath that he'd been working for for three quarters of his life. But he forgot how _boring_ Classes could be. Now not all of them were that bad, in fact Dust studies was very interesting. But what was weird was that they didn't see their teacher at all. After the class had ended, Jaune went and sought out Glynda hoping to see if she knew why the Professor hadn't shown up. Come to find out, that was actually a normal occurrence! Glynda explained that their teacher, one Professor Peach, had actually been watching and observing them as they had done the homework that had been left on their tables. When he asked why she hadn't been in the room, she just said:

"She's shy."

And that was when Jaune just walked away. A befuddled expression on his face as he met up with the rest of his team for lunch. But getting back to where we were; Jaune let out a snort of amusement while he watched Yang and Ruby try to crowd everyone else into a small semi-circle in team ALBN's room. Ruby having decided that they should get to know each other better considering they were sister teams. Literally. With what appeared to be a circle, Jaune rolled off his bed to sit between Blake and Ren while Ruby kept trying to sit next to Weiss. Considering that Weiss wasn't trying to tear Ruby's throat out, he assumed that whatever had been plaguing the team had been resolved. Jaune was thankful for that. It meant that Ruby was getting on better and that she was adapting to Beacon. He had feared that the peer pressure would get too strong for her but now with Weiss actually laughing after something Ruby had said to Nora, Jaune figured things were going to turn out well for the young reaper.

"So! Who wants to go first?" Yang cheered as she plopped herself between Pyrrha and Nora.

"Better question, how do we go about this?" Jaune asked."

"Well," Ruby began. "What I was thinking was we would say our name first, then our weapon's name, then anything you wanted to share. How about that?"

"Sounds good to me. What about the rest of you guys?" Jaune received nods and various shrugs in agreement. "Well Ruby, considering it was your idea, you can go first."

"Sure! My name is Ruby Rose, and my baby's name is Crescent Rose and it's a sycthe that can mecha-shift into a high-impact sniper rifle. I've always wanted to be a Huntress like my Mom. Oh! And me and Yang's dad is a teacher at Signal Academy." Ruby said in a rush before sitting back down. Ignoring Weiss when she said 'Yang and I'.

"So who's next?" Yang asked .

"I shall. My name is Weiss Schnee, which some of you may know." She received a few nods. "My weapon's name is Myrtenaster and it is a multi-action Dust Rapier, it was a gift from my Grandfather when he learned that I wanted to be a Huntress. I am also the heiress to the Schnee Dust company." With a little nod, Weiss took her seat.

"Oh! I'm next!" Nora shouted. "My name is Nora Valkyrie, my weapon's name is Magnhild, it is a grenade launcher that can mecha-shift into warhammer, and Ren and me have been together since we were kids, well not together-together that would be weird right? Because we-"

"Nora."

"Hehehehe, ok Ren."

Six sets of eye's turned to the green ninja. He, in turn, gave a small sigh before speaking.

"My name is Lie Ren, my weapon's name is Stormflower. They are double pistols that have a blade mecha-shift option. And yes, Nora and I have been friends since our childhood." He finished after taking his seat.

"Sooo... me next? My name's Yang Xiao Long, I'm this little cutie's big sister!" Yang reached over and grabbed Ruby in a one armed hug that had the poor girl protesting into the blondes bosom. Shouting something about milk and the need for air. "Anyway, my weapon's name is Ember Celica. They're a pair of shotgun gauntlets that have both a long-range and short-range feature. Plus, they enhance my semblance when I use them." Yang said with a flex of her left bicep. Flexing other [things] as well.

"Down to us?" Jaune asks. Blake, pyrrha and himself being the last three. "Fairly sure we all know about Pyrrha, but, anything you want to add?" Pyrrha raised her finger to her chin.

"What would you like to know? If it's in my power to tell, I shall."

"Ooh! Me!" Ruby threw a hand into the air. Pyrrha smiled and nodded towards the scarlet reaper. "What was your last tournament like?" Pyrrha blinked, before thinking back to one of her latest victories.

"Umm, normal I guess. Just like many of my fights, it was a predetirmined arena match against a competitor that was favored to win. I will say that he was rather skilled compared to some of the other's I have fought.  
But he still fell in the end."

Yang waved her off. "Lame! Give us something juicy."

"Like what?"

Yang wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh, nothing much. Like if you ever got asked for a booty-call or something like that." Pyrrha's face went as scarlet as her hair while Ruby let out a high pitched squeak. "Yang! You can't just say something like that!" Yang was too busy laughing her ass off to care what Ruby had said. But Jaune leaned over and whispered into Pyrrha's ear.

"_Have_ you had someone ask for that?"

Pyrrha let out a stuttered whisper back. "Y-yes. But my manager took care of that. He's been a friend of the family for a while. He takes good care of me, says I'm like the Daughter He never had."

Jaune hummed. "Good. I would rather not have to track down and kick someone's ass on the first week of classes." Pyrrha looked at him shocked for a moment before it shifted into a smile.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. If you have anyone else do something like that come find me, I'll sort them out."

Pyrrha's smile was even brighter. "I'll keep that in mind Jaune."

"Speaking of our grand leader! What would you like to share?" Yang asked after she had stopped laughing.

"Oh, not much. Name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." There was an immediate silence as everyone in the room stared at him before he and Yang started laughing at their reactions.

"You should've seen ya'lls faces! Oh that was great! You and I are gonna get along just fine Arc." Yang said as she gave him a fist bump. Jaune kept chuckling for a little while before starting over in a slightly more serious tone.

"Anyway, my name is Jaune. I have a great mom and dad. Six annoying sister's while the seventh is an angel, and that's final."

"Damn Jaune! Your parents got busy."

The other's had mostly the same reactions ecept for a few. Weiss was muttering to herself about all the disappointment. Ruby had started rocking back and forth mumbling about seven Yangs. Pyrrha, being an only child. Had no idea what to think of that. Blake was reading her book with a small smirk behind it. Ren was mentally praising Jaune as having the patience of a saint.

"Other than that. My Dad owns a small private contracting company."

"A what?" Ruby asked.

Weiss held a look of recognition. "So that's where I've heard your name before. 'Remnant's Archangel's' if I'm not mistaken."

Blake lowered her book. "Archangels?"

"Yeah, heh." Jaune reached up and scratched the back of his head, an old nervous habit he picked up awhile ago. "Dad was trying to think up a name for the company and saw something that reminded him of Angels, so he figured that if there were Archangel's, then there could be _Arc_-angels. Before you ask, no, I don't know why."

"But, what is an Archangel?"

"Hmm?"

Ruby asked again. "What's an Archangel? I mean, what's the difference between an Angel and an Archangel?"

This time it was Blake who responded. "The difference between a regular Angel and an Archangel is that normal Angel's are like messengers, whereas Archangel's are like the head messengers. They also are said to aid, inspire and protect Humanity."

"Oh, so, there like protector's?"

"Eeeeh... More or less." Blake hedged.

"Is that why you have Archangel inscribed on your armor?" Weiss asked. The rest turning to look at the resident knight. Jaune chuckled.

"Ah, noticed that did you?"

"Yes, I was wondering what it signified."

"I'll tell you in a minute, first, anything else you all want to know?"

This time it was Ren that spoke up. "What made you want to become a Huntsman Jaune?" The other's looked at him as well, wondering the same thing. Jaune smiled when he answered him.

"Nothing. I didn't want to be a Huntsman at first."

"What?"

"Huh?!"

"What do you mean by that?"

He waited for everyone to calm down before he clarified. "I really just wanted to be apart of my family's company ya'know? Well something happened that changed that aspect."

Ren hummed. "I suspected as much. What happened if I may ask?"

Jaune sat back down, rubbing his finger through his hair. "Yeah, I don't mind you asking. What made me decide to become a Huntsman?" After a series of nods, he continued.

"Three years ago me and my sister were flying home in a Bullhead coming back from a concert in the city. Well, our Bullhead was brought down by a giant Nevermore." A round of gasps. "When I awoke I was the only one alive in the Bullhead. My little sister was missing and I had a slight concussion. I found an assault rifle in the pilots seat and took off to find my sister. Long story short; I was stuck in a cave with a scared sister, three very large _Beowolves_ and no aura. Dead on my feet."

"Dead? But your here right now!" Ruby said, now bundled up in a large blanket.

"Yes, could you clarify on that more?" Weiss asked.

"I'll do you something better. I'll show you." With that Jaune got up, raised his shirt, and showed the scars. "I unlocked my aura when I was almost dead. It allowed me to save my sister and kill the Grimm that threatened to harm her. Well, aura and my trusty Crocea Mors. The sword that I found in a cave." The scars were very deep. Three long claw marks snaked along his shoulder to his abdomen. Another scar was on the right side of his body, jaggedly round in shape.

"What was that one from?" Blake asked.

"A stalagmite on the cave floor. Doctors said it came three inches from impaling my Kidney."

"Ah."

Pyrrha thought the same thing. But when your teammate lifts there shirt to reveal his scars. You still have access to everything else they have to offer. His abs for instance.

_Hubba Hubba_

Apparently she wasn't the only one thinking that. Ruby was as red as her cloak, Weiss was no better. Yang was openly staring and almost drooling. Nora just said "Ren's are better." To which Ren let out a squawk. The only one's that didn't seem affected was Blake and Ren. Although she did here a muffled 'Nice' come from Blake's direction. Pyrrha had to admit, hers were just as good. When you are a four time regional Champion, you have to maintain peek physical condition. But Jaune's? They looked like you could wash clothes on them. After he let his shirt fall down, he continued.

"That's what set me on my path to becoming a Huntsman. To help and protect those I could."

"So that's why you went with Archangel." Weiss said, the redness in her cheeks receding.

"Yep."

"Well, that leaves you miss dark and brooding." Yang said. Blake glaring at her after she said that, holding it for a second before sighing.

"My name is Blake Belladonna and that's it."

"Come on Blake! That's all you got?"

"At the moment. Yes."

"Come on Blake-"

"Yang."

She stopped as Jaune said her name. "If she doesn't feel comfortable talking about her past she don't have to. Give her time, she'll tell us one of these days... right?"

Blake gave a genuine smile. Not the smirk she liked to use, a honest smile. "Yes. And thank you Jaune."

He gave her shoulder a small squeeze. "No problem partner."

"Ya'll mind if we wrap this up? Me and Renny are going into town tomorrow so I can by some more grenades!"

"She has been running low."

"Ooooh! Weapons shopping?! Everybody out out out! We have to go to sleep so we can go early!" Weiss was filled with a feeling of dread. Yang leaned over and whispered good luck. Jaune and Blake just laughed.

* * *

**How have ya'll been?! I've felt like shit for the last four weeks! Sure Covid 19 will make you feel like that; but no excuse for no chapters! **

**Yes I had? Have? Covid. IT SUCKED.**

**That's why this chapter's on the short side. Sorry, but when you had TWO different sicknesses at the same time, it's the best I can come up with at the moment.**

**Also; a reviewer spoke up about how I had been misspelling our favorite spartan's name. Instead of 'Pyrrha' I've been spelling it 'Pyrrah'**

**I'm an idiot.**

**New chapter in the next couple of weeks. Rookie out.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hello one and all!**

**Sorry this hasn't been published sooner, I got caught up in an Assassin Creed marathon. Then had to crank out like four different Cosplay suits for a couple friend's of mine.**  
**Each suit takes about two weeks to cut and print out. Then I have to go and add detailing and other features, like flashlights, visors, paint-job, sealing, etc.**  
**But now I'm done with them! (except for the suits' weapons *sigh*)**

S**o first off, shout out to TheSlySage for a couple of interesting points. For one:**

**The Smg was lost and or destroyed in the cave fight with the Beowolves. Also, he took the gun off the corpse of one of the dead pilots. Now I don't know about you, but Jaune doesn't strike me as the character to use a dead man's weapon. And I'm am trying to keep his character to the main plot, just giving him training, better armor and a confidence boost. (Heaven know's he needs it) And who know's? Maybe it'll show up in the future.**

**Two: Yes the armor is clunky. If anyone here knows what Ebony armor is, they know it's in the heavy class of Elder Scrolls lore. But the _armor_ was supposedly handed down from generation to generation, back then I assume they didn't have people with magnetic semblances. And we haven't gotten far enough along to go into his armor's weaknesses. Trust me, they're there.**

**Three: Jaune's handgun - if you could call it that - was a present from his Aunt for deciding to become a Huntsman. Now, I know the Desert Eagle is a very large gun in the real world. But, if you're going up against monster of darkness with armor plating half a-foot to a foot thick, wouldn't _YOU_ want a gun that fires a 300 grain round that can kill a _water Buffalo_ in one shot? Not to mention if you used A.P or incendiary ammunition. And I'm speaking from experience here. I have a buddy that owns a .50 A.E Desert Eagle. It kicks like a mule. The standard full metal jacket round went clean through a Ford F-250 engine block.**  
**Sorry for my rant, I've always wanted one and knowing that my friend has one kinda makes me jealous.**

**Four: His sword (Crocea Mors) was found in a cave, and made of a metal that hardly anyone know's about. So trying to incorporate more mecha-shift into something like it's sheath may affect its performance. I already added in the Greatsword form, but for the sake of arguing, assume that it was already built into the sword when he found it.**

**Five: And to address FF8cerberus' question, Jaune's team is called Auburn or 'ALBN'. I know it's confusing but that was planned for later shenanigans ;) Whereas Ruby's team is named Resin or 'RSRN'. It took me forever to find the name for that team. Thank goodness for Jurassic park.**

**Sooooo... without further ado.**

* * *

The second week of Beacon was by far the most anticipated. The last week had been nothing but paper work assignments and coursework. This week though,that's when the fun part started. For this was the week of the first combat class, one that Jaune had been especially waiting for. He and the rest of his team had filed into the combat arena with the rest of the first year students. He had spotted team RSRN and waved at them in greeting, Ruby saw him and did the same. Waving to her teammates to follow her to where they were sitting. Once everyone had gotten settled, Ruby started talking to Pyrrha about what it was like fighting in the tournaments. Pyrrha told her a few things about what she'd seen in her time in the competition circuit, telling Ruby about what most of the rules were on top of how the stage they were seated in front of was very similar to what she was used too. Yang automatically started talking with Nora about something or other, he wasn't able to hear what they were talking about. He didn't need to see what his partner was doing, having gotten used to her infatuation with books. Seemed every time he turned she was nose deep in one. The rest of the crowd was chatting about what the class was going to be like.

All of that came to an end though as Professor Goodwitch stepped onto the stage. "Students, my name is Professor Glynda Goodwitch. I will be your combat teacher for the rest of your time in Beacon Academy. Most of you come from preparatory academies where you were the best in your class, well here in Beacon," She stopped to gaze over the crowd, giving a passing glance to him and his team before continuing, "That means nothing."

Some of the people bristled at the comment, no doubt having been in that group. He had never been in that situation before. His father had had some of the people under his command train Jaune in matters like advanced survival tactics along with free-running. A very heart pumping exercise he had grown to like. He would need to see if his team wanted to join him sometime. Other than that it had mostly been his father teaching him swordplay.

"Now, there are a few rules I will explain here and now. Know that if these rules are broken you will be punished, I will not tolerate tomfoolery in my class. Is that understood?" She commanded more than asked.

"Yes Ma'am!" The class shouted in unison.

"Good. The rules are as followed; there will be two combatants in the ring unless I say otherwise. You will fight until the other's Aura has been reduced to the red zone or unless forfeit in which case I will end the match. Failure to comply will result in ++{severe}++ consequences. Am I understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Good." Glynda looked down to her Scroll and selected two names from the list. "Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester, you two will be our first spar of the day.  
Go get changed and return here in a timely fashion."

The two teens stood and made their way to the locker rooms. Blake lowered her book for a moment to glance at the two teams. Ruby seemed to be vibrating in her seat. Nora looked to share that enthusiasm with her, Weiss just sighed considering she was sat between the two of them. Ren was... well, Ren. No emotion whatsoever. Yang was telling Pyrrha that Jaune was going to kick this Cardin guys ass. Pyrrha hummed, signaling that she was paying attention. Blake was still trying to get a bearing on her new roommates, she had made the decision to leave the White Fang in order to get away from what had been transpiring in the new leadership. No more were they trying to take hostages for swapping, now they were being taken for executions. Shops that refused to serve Faunus were torched to the ground, it's owners beaten to a pulp in the streets. Blake shook her head to clear it of such thoughts,  
she didn't want to relive the past now. Not when she had a chance for a new future. Speaking of which; there was her partner walking back into the arena.

She still hadn't figured out his combat style yet. Jaune wore a semi-large set of armor, yet it didn't way much more than a very heavy Winter coat. She and a few of the other's - Nora and Ruby mostly - had tried it on. Considering she was probably six inches shorter that Jaune, she was only able to put the cuirass on and the gauntlets. She looked and felt silly wearing it but she had to admit, when Jaune assured her it would take a hit with his sword without a problem she didn't doubt it for a second. When they fought the deathstalker in initiation, she had seen the pincers get a solid hit to the left side of his armor. Doing nothing more than leaving a scratch in its place, he'd tanked the blow with his Aura reinforcing the armor into a near indestructible slab of metal. Explaining that even with how strong the armor was, it didn't have the same resistance to Huntsman weapons. Now they had agreed that some weapon's were just bizarre. *Cough* (Ruby) *Cough* But other than that, it could tank hits from Grimm with ease. He explained that his father told him the armor was made to combat the creatures of darkness themselves, which got Ruby and Nora running around until Ren and the Schnee could calm them down. Ruby gushing about how he was a white Knight protecting the innocent against the Grimm.

_Jaune failed to mention the armor's darker past. But that's a story for a later time, back to our troublesome teens._

All chatter ceased as Miss Goodwitch raised her hand, those previously talking not wanting to earn the ire of the Headmistress.

"Are both combatants ready?"

Cardin swung his mace in a circular motion before righting his stance and snorting his answer. "Yeah."

Jaune reached down to Crocea Mors and ripped it from its sheath with a rasp of steel before returning it to his side in a back right gaurd. The tip of his sword almost touching the ground near his left foot. Jaune didn't verbally announce his confirmation, rather he turned his helmet in Goodwitch's direction and gave her a slow nod.

The Professor nodded as well and brought her scroll up in its tablet form, showing her the Aura readings for both students. "Good. Once again, if either combatants Aura drops into the red zone I will call the match. Clear? Begin!"

Cardin roared as he charged, raising his mace up for an overhead swing. Jaune seeing the motion and bracing for the dodge he was going to initiate. But as the mace came down with surprising speed Jane instead saw an opening in the boy's attack, rising from his guard, he swung Crocea Mors in an upper slash. Instead of trying to hit the shaft of the mace with the sharp edge, he twisted the handle to deflect with the side of his sword. The two collided with a clang of steel, Jaune twisting his hips turned with the strike and dislodged his weapon from Cardin's, bringing the pommel up and striking the taller teen in the jaw before reversing again and delivering another upwards slash across to his dark armored chest. Cardin jumped away from Jaune but was pursued by the more well trained boy. Jaune kept delivering slash after slash as Cardin tried his damned best to keep his sword at bay. Jaune finished his assault by jabbing at Cardins chest which he blocked with a side hit from his mace leaving him open. Jaune took advantage of this by twirling inside his guard and delivering an uppercut to Cardin's unprotected jaw.

Cardin was stunned from the armored punch which Jaune took advantage of once again. He brought Crocea Mors up in a slow sideways slash which Cardin tried to block in his concussed state. Jaune feinted at the last moment before completely reversing his momentum and struck the opposite side. Cardin let out a cry of pain as he was launched across the arena from the impact of the blow, skidding to a halt mere inches from the edge of the arena. A loud buzz sounded and Professor Goodwitch raised her hand.

"The match is over! Jaune Arc wins by Aura depletion. As you can see class, Mr. Winchester's Aura has entered the redzone. In a tournament style fight this would be the end of the match. Well done Mr. Arc. You anticipated your opponents move and acted accordingly, blocking when needed and attacking when you saw an opening. Mr. Winchester, you pronounced your attack by charging your opponet without any before hand knowledge of Mr. Arcs fighting style. Hence,  
once Mr. Arc counter-attacked, you were not prepared to defend yourself. In the future try to gauge your opponets style and strengths before rushing in like a berserker."

Jaune looked up to the large holographic monitor and saw that his Aura was still in the green, even after reinforcing his strikes with Aura. It was hovering around eighty percent or so. Cardin was more worse for wear. His Aura being in the red at nineteen percent. Russel and Dove came up to help their leader off stage while Jaune started to walk back up to the stands, not bothering to leave to take his armor off. But before he could, Goodwitch called out to him.

"Mr. Arc, if I may ask something."

Jaune turned around. "Sure."

"I was wondering how you were able to counter and eliminate Mr. Winchester so effectively." Jaune shrugged before answering.

"One of the instructors that trained me used a mace as his primary weapon. Two of them actually. He's beat me more times than I can count but I did learn a thing or two about fighting mace wielders."

"Ah. Thank you Jaune."

"Your welcome Glynda."

Glynda shook her head before pointing to the stands with a smirk. Jaune got the message, smiling himself as he made his way off stage. Removing his helmet and clipping it to the hook on his waist. As he started to ascend the stairs back where his group was sitting, Cardin yelled out to him.

"This ain't over Arc! You can't one up a Winchester!"

Jaune glanced back over across the stands where team CRDL was sitting, the students in-between not uttering a word while they waited for the drama to unfurl. Jaune rolled his eyes not wanting to even begin to walk into that mess. He'd heard of stories about Hunters and Huntresses in training having had the strongest performance in their respective prep-schools only to be annihilated once reaching one of the Academies. Some could never come back from the loss and would eventually end up dropping out or something. Some took the loss for what it was, a reminder that there's always someone out there that is better than you. But from the way Cardin was acting, Jaune could tell there would be problems in the future. Ruby was bouncing in place when he finally sat down. Blake was reading her book and Pyrrha and Yang were talking about the next match.

"Jaune that was so cool! The way you did all the twisting and stuff was awesome!" Ruby practically shrieked once he'd settled in.

"Yeah it looks cool but good luck touching your toes."

"Why would you say that?" Blake asked, setting her book aside for a moment.

"Yeah Jaune, what do you mean?"

Jaune lifted his armored fist and examined it. "Don't get me wrong, this armor is some of the strongest anti-Grimm armor you can find. But that's what it meant for.  
Grimm." At their confused expressions he elaborated. "What I mean is that this was designed to fight Grimm and not much else. There are a lot of spots in the suits sections that aren't supposed to move. The only reason I was in such control is because a bunch of plating has actually been removed. There were a few times I came close to losing that match, the reason I won in this instance was because I never gave him the option to attack."

Blake hummed. "I did notice how you could have won that fight a couple of minutes earlier."

Jaune nodded. "Right. The armor was originally designed to fight Grimm, hence why it was forged with grav Dust. Helps if you have as much armor as possible without having to deal with the weight. But with that comes loss of agility. In a straight on fight, I wouldn't need to worry about small Grimm at my back considering the amount of protection which would allow me to finish off the threat in front, then taking care of the other in the back. But against a Huntsman? That's where it gets tricky."

"Because a Huntsman can think, whereas a Grimm won't. Because the Grimm will attack the front no matter the situation, whereas a Huntsman will evaluate their target and make a plan. And it's easier to out manuvere a Grimm than a Huntsman. Right?" Blake questioned.

Jaune did a finger gun at Blake. "Got all three." Just as he'd finished talking, the buzzer went off for the current fight. A brown haired boy stood victorious over a blue haired girl. Her Aura was in the red while his was somewhere in the yellow. He didn't remember their name's, having not studied the entire first year class. Professor Goodwitch enounced the winner and turned to the rest of the class dismissing them for the rest of the day. Hmm, they must have talked longer than he thought. The class got up and started to mingle with their teammates while some went to put the weapons and gear away, well, the ones that'd fought today. He was one such person. Waving to his team as they went to go to the cafeteria, he put in an order of chicken nuggets along with a grape soda.

Jaune was just about to walk into the locker rooms when he heard someone around the corner.

"Wow, these are freaky."

"I told you dude! They're real and everything!"

"The way they're so long? Ha bet you run into just about everything right?" Laughter was heard next along with what sounded like a whimper of pain.

Jaune slowly stepped up too the corner, just barely peeking his head around to see... no fucking way...

Two boys were huddled around a Faunus girl grabbing her ears, laughing as they did. The girl was whimpering for them to stop but they paid no head. Jaune fully walked around stepped out as he went to go break up the bullies before froze on the spot. A very familiar camera hung at the girl's waist. A deep seated scowl appeared on Jaune's face while he silently made his way behind them, he could hear Velvet's voice now.

"Please stop." She pleaded. Not even attempting too get them to stop. They just laughed and started to pull harder, finding her pain amusing.

"Damn, even if she's a freak she got some nice thighs man-agh!" An armored glove wrapped around his wrist before slowly wrenching it away from Velvet's waist. When the guy turned around to hammer at the idiot that decided to grab him, his eyes went wide. Staring straight back into them was a set of blue pool's that were filled with a deep anger. A snarl on the lips of a six foot armored giant.

"And just what," Jaune said. "Do you think you're doing?"

"Ah! Chill bro! We were just having some fu-agh!"

"You think hurting a girl with rabbit ears is fun?" Jaune tightened the hold on the bullies wrist. "I'll say this once, and once only. If I see you hurting one of my friends again. Whether they're Human _or_ Faunus. I will break your arm and shove It. Up. Your. _ASS_. Do you understand me?"

"..Yea-ah!"

"I didn't hear you, what was that?"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Agh! Y-yes sir!"

"Stay the fuck away from her." Jaune released the boy who immedietly ran away. The other thought about doing something before seeing Jaune's sword on his hip. He ran after his friend and disappeared around the corner. Jaune breathed a sigh of relief before he turned his attention to Velvet.

"Are you alright?"

Velvet shook her head. "You shouldn't have done that. Now they'll look for someone else to bully."

"Velvet, they were about too-"

"I wasn't going to let it get that far." She interrupted him. "I was going to call my teammate."

Jaune sighed through his nose. "And how long was that going to take hmm? Five, ten, fifteen minutes maybe? Velvet you are a second year Huntress. You shouldn't be letting a couple of degenerates like that take advantage of you."

"But if they bully me then that means that no one else will-"

"No, they will still bully other people! Not just you! Dammit Velvet I'm not going to stand by while someone, let alone you, gets bullied! Not when I can do something about it."

He stopped and took a breath before slipping on a small smile while reaching out and resting his hand on her shoulder. "Velvet, you are my friend. I may have only known you for about two weeks, but I see you as a friend. And I will not stand by while you or any of my other friend's are being bullied. I care too much about you too let that happen. Understand?"

She stopped and looked at him for a few seconds, processing his words. Her eyes lit up with that smile the he loved to see. The one that could make anyone's bad mood evaporate, the one that could make the rising Sun jealous. Wait... Where was he going with this...? Right, her smile.

"Thank you Jaune. For everything you said." Jaune was right. She was a second year Huntress for crying out loud! She's faced monsters that make people run in fear, monsters that would make those bully's piss their pants! And what was she doing? Cowering in fear because they grabbed her ears. It would be slow going, but with friends like Jaune and her team? She could see herself becoming more confidant.

Grumble...

Velvet's face turned red while Jaune laughed. There went the moment.

"Had dinner yet?"

"No..."

"Come on. My treat. My team should be waiting for me in the cafeteria, I'll introduce you to 'em."

"Um, okay." His team? Oh dear.

* * *

**Alrighty! So sorry about the long wait, meant to get this out sooner but never had the energy. This year has sucked the life out of me like a vampire at a bloodbank. ****So, more goodies divulged in the manner of info on Jaune's armor. What'd ya'll think about the fight scene? Too much? Too little? Not explained properly? I need feedback on that because I suck at writing fight scenes. I picture it in my head, I go through the motions, I look up the technique's. But I still thought it was crap. Some nice Jaune and Velvet bits too! Now, this ain't gonna be like those stories where the girl is going to immediately fall for the guy and starts crushing on him hard. Velvet's only known Jaune for just over two weeks, now she's certainly becoming comfortable with him, like one would with a good friend. But she doesn't have a crush on him juuust yet. ****As for Jaune, he's formed almost a brotherly-like bond with her. Not in the sense he see's her like a sister, more like that he treats her with respect and kindness.**

**That satisfy you? Hmmmmm? Yeah, you know who I'm talking about. Now quit sending me p.m's about their relationship.**

**Rookie out.**


End file.
